


Fate treads x hearts

by michelous



Series: tread x hearts series [1]
Category: Fate/EXTRA, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero, Fate/kaleid liner PRISMA ILLYA, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Fate/stay night - All Media Types, Kill la Kill (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2019-07-18 17:20:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 27,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16123187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michelous/pseuds/michelous
Summary: after saber and illya died a lost shirou was guided by Rin and our favorite dimesion hoping vampire down a new path into the arms of a tomboy with a single red streak of hair their paths will intertwine as they stop the same evil follow shirou and ryuko on their journey of love and war the main pair will be ryuko x shirou with many side pairings lemon later





	1. Fate treads x hearts chapter 1 broken hearts and new cloths

**Author's Note:**

> This story is post Fate[saber] route and post the death of Illya in said route  
> Shirou will have a system similar to the Kaleidostick but I will reveal the origin of that later as well but he will have 9 different class cards 7 normal classes and avenger and ruler [ who the servants are revealed later]  
> The main pairing will be Shirou x Ryuko, Mako x Gamagoori, satsuki x sanageyama and Nonon x Inumuta  
> This chapter will cover the first two episodes of kill la kill with all

Shirou pov 

After Saber vanished part of me went with her and after Ilya died even more of me died. I decided to become a mercenary for both magical and non-magical people. Only doing jobs that involved saving lots of lives or getting rid of truly evil people. Until one day I was given a new mission.

Rin pov 

It was when I got and right when I got home I received a phone call from a strange man. That said “I will soon have a special package that I need you to give to Shirou Emiya for a special mission.” I then asked the voice “why don’t you want me?” he replied “you need to protect the city and Shirou is more broken. If you would have made the special connection with Shirou I might have asked you both. But as of now unless you want Shirou to end up like your archer, Shirou needs to go alone.” I then asked the man “When we I see him again to give him the package.” The voice said “about week he will return and in six days you will get my package.” Then the phone hung up before I could do anything else. 

As the voice said the package arrived and I had to hold back all my temptation to open it then Shirou came back to town and I called him to come to my house for the package. When we opened it the package revealed and smart phone and letter from Zelretch saying “the phone was made specially for Shirou by myself and an old friend. Rin I and I know you are at least listening to the reading off this letter. I want you to leave the city in the a more trusted member of the church while I train you. Then for Shirou I need you to attend Honnouji Academy and discover what is going on there. For a place to live I will have a copy of your house there. If you worry about your guardian Caren Hortensia agreed to keep her fed.” Then the last words on the letter said “the phone will guide your way, I helped give that thing its own voice.” 

Shirou pov

After I left Rin’s house the phone rung and out of it came a weird male voice saying “I am Reinforce 3rei. I am happy to work with you.” I then asked the phone “So, what can you do besides make calls and who made you?” he said “I can do lots of things from provide powerups to collect data to assist with your magic. as for who made me it was Mr./ Zelretch and my other maker is classified for now. I will tell you in time, just know I was made for your use only.” I then asked “How we will get to my house that was moved to Honno City?” the phone then called me again and said “Don’t worry just take the train to and that will get use there.” We then took the line to Tokyo and then from there to Honno. It was strange the only other person riding the train with me was a girl with mostly black hair but a red stripe of hair down it. I just introduced myself but she didn’t really reply. The girl seemed younger than me but all business.

I knew the first thing I had to do before getting set up with school admission was to make sure my house wasn’t screwed up during the transportation. But when I checked inside, reinforce then rung and said “everything was moved right and mass hypnosis was used to make everybody believe your house was being build for years. Nobody questions why such a large house is in the poor district.” I then asked “Why would he go so far?” the phone replied “This was lower key then using either the church or battle mages, many were lost in a few other tries to find out what was happening in Honnouji. You were best option.” I then headed to school to get my transfer paperwork done. Before getting to class I saw a large man chasing another student through the halls. When they made it in front of the school I discovered the reason the larger student was chasing the smaller one was theft of a uniform. Then I learned the stolen uniform was called a Goku uniform and gave the theft a massive power boost but not enough to defeat the larger man, who I learned was the head of the discipline committee. Then I heard the name say his name was Ira Gamagoori and then he used a thorn whip to punish the thief. 

Ryuko pov   
After parting from the red-haired boy, I looked at Honno city and knew all my sources pointed to this city holding my father’s killer. While I was wondering through what had to be the poor district, a kid tried to steal my lemon but he wasn’t fast enough to get it. the kid then summoned a gang of other kids when I was about to pull out my scissor blade they gave up. I could tell they clearly didn’t want a fight. The next thing I knew a girl with strangely coconut shaped hair beat up the lead boy and scared him off. That girl then introduced herself as Mako Mankanshoku. Then I entered the school grounded to a naked boy hanging with a note saying “this pig was punished for defying lady Satsuki.” With that I knew I could find answers at this school. when I made it into the school, I met the same red-haired boy at the teacher’s office along with a blue-haired and glasses-wearing teacher he then said to me “you must be ms. Ryuko Matoi.” He then pointed to the red-haired boy and said “this is Shirou Emiya and he will also be joining our class.” One thing I noticed was the boy looking at both me and our teacher in a strange way almost like he could see more that either of us were letting on. 

 

I sat next to Mako and Shirou sat in back. From first view I could tell Mako had way to much energy unless it came to learning. I took notes and same did Shirou but Mako pretty much passed out right as class started. After class all the students walked out on their own paths until a large man came out. Mako then explained how the star system and uniforms worked and how your uniform star rating decided your fate in class. During the mass bowing I didn’t notice Shirou, but I just guessed he left before this happened. Mako then explained how the Goku uniforms given to ranked students’ super powers with the highest close to gods. Then out came a black-haired woman who looked only a little older than me, Mako refered to her as Satsuki Kiryuin student council president of Honnouji Academy. But after seeing her I just knew she could have the answers I wanted. 

I then pulled out my scissor blade and asked her “Do you know the person with the other half of this?” Satsuki replied with “What if I have?” And with that I attacked her only to be blocked by a boxer with oversized gloves. The student then revealed to me he had a special boxing Goku uniform. I tried to fight back but the power of the Goku uniform was too much and I was forced to use a stray delivery bike to escape the school. The place I ran to was my broken and burned down family home I then placed my blade into the ground to discover a trap door that lead to a hidden basement. In said basement I landed on a pile of rags and noticed I was bleeding. Then the next thing I knew I heard a voice say “more, give me more.” Then out of the pile came a flying Japanese school girl uniform that put itself on me. The next thing I knew a surge of power came through me. 

Shirou pov [during [past events]

When I entered class, I noticed Ryuko had a strange case so I had to scan it to see what was inside. When I discovered they contents I found a blade that seemed like half of scissors and it seemed to have a special trait to destroy the very material Goku uniforms were made off. Then for our teacher I could tell from looking he was putting on a false face much like I was. During class, Reinforce contacted me via telepathy and I asked it “So, what functions do you have outside of combat?” the phone replied “I can look up servants as well I can also give you any skills from the nine servant cards and I can manifest noble phantasms for personal use.” I then asked “What noble phantasms have none combat uses?” then the phone replied “One is your berserker card Kintoki his noble phantasm Golden Drive was a gold bear in the legends but as a servant it is a motorcycle. You could also skills of servants like assassin class ability to hide yourself or dodge skill to evade. The tier of servant card use it skill, noble phantasm and finally full include and take on full powers of the servant cards.”

After class, I walked home as normal until all the student began to bow in mass and I knew that was a sign for me to hide. I then watched as the black-haired de facto leader of the school came out and then Ryuko made a rash action by challenging Satsuki to reveal who had the other half of the blade. But the results were the power of a two-star Goku uniform being revealed to me and Ryuko leaving. After the she left, I followed Ryuko home using the power of my rider card to summoned Kintoki’s bike and use riding skill and presence concealment to use the loud machine without alerting people to follow her to what had to be her home. When I was close enough I switched to assassin mode to hide until Ryuko fell down a trap door. After she feel, I found the person who triggered the trap was my teacher and I confronted him with the question “What did you do to her?” He then jumped away and said “I gave her the power to resist. We should just return to school to see what how she can use it.” 

. Then I waited with my teacher as the boxer said over an intercom “If you don’t return soon Ryuko Matoi I will kill you friend.” I then watched the entrance as Ryuko return covered in cloak of rags. Ryuko then headed back to the ring with the boxer to quickly have her cloak revealed to show a micro-bikini type outfit. And after a few attacks I could tell the outfit reinforced her skin what seemed as hard as steel. I could tell the uniform clearly gave my new classmate a boost in speed and power enough to bring down the boxer and max a final slash to destroy his Goku uniform. Satsuki then asked Ryuko “Where did you get that outfit?” and Ryuko used a stay microphone to say “I got it from my father and I found this scissor blade on his body.” 

Ryuko then used made her escape again only to pass out and her uniform to turn into a plan one-piece school girl uniform as she did. I then said to Mako “Follow me and we will get her to safety. Do you know a doctor that can help her?” the reply I got was “my dad is one and if you pay him he can help.” It didn’t take long for Mako’s father to arrive and bandage up the tomboy. I ended up paying the man with a free meal and then cooked a meal for Ryuko to help with her blood lose. The doctor pretty much said that lose of blood was Ryuko’s worst symptom. 

Ryuko pov

When I woke up I was in a bed I didn’t remember falling asleep in and in pajamas I didn’t remember putting on. Then I looked at a night stand next to the bed saying “This room is yours as long as you want it and there is food in the fridge labeled for you. When you are ready to talk I will be in the kitchen.” When I opened the door, I found arrows with text under it saying “follow arrows to either bathroom or kitchen.” I decided to use the sign the bathroom first and then go to kitchen. When I made it the kitchen my red-haired classmate pointed to bowl and said “that ramen will help with your blood lose.” I then took it and ate the ramen and after eating I asked “Why are you letting me use a room in your house?” then he replied “I saw your burned down house and figured you needed a place to sleep, study and maybe train.” I replied to him “What do you want in exchange?” I expected him to say my body or money but he replied “help with cooking or shopping if you can but that is about it. Also, Mako is allowed to come over anytime I am not sleeping or studying or she just has to be calm.” 

I then asked Shirou, “What is that sailor uniform and what do we do about school?” the reply I received was “You will have to ask the uniform yourself and about school. you will have to face at least one executioner a day as of Satsuki’s rules. As long as you attend class and don’t cause trouble during normal hours that is all you need to do. Also, we have an hour to get ready for school wear your that magical uniform and be ready for after school.” I then put on the living outfit and asked “What are you called?” it then replied to me in a male voice “give me a name.” I then thought what it needed and said “Senketsu or fresh blood since you seem to want that from me. So, my father made you for me.” He then replied “I will take that name and I don’t know why I was made.” When we walked out of the house, I said “this house is huge how can you afford it?” the reply I got was “my father left me the house and I had it moved to his city with the money I used from working.” I then asked “What do you do to have money to move such a big house?” he replied “I have a restaurant out of the house and I am a mercenary. I get rid of bad people and get paid lots of money by people that wanted them dead.” I just walked and starred as Mako lead us to the school as I thought to ask “Why are you hear at this school?” Are you after the same person I am?” But he replied “I can’t say yet my orders were to observe until my client wants more information.” Right when I made it to the school gate, aa girl in a tennis outfit shoot a large amount of balls at me at me, thus launching me into waterfall. 

The next thing I knew I was in an office with my homeroom teacher as he gave me his name Aikuro Mikisugi. I also noticed I was very naked and tried to attack the name only for him to dodge my attack and throw needle to stop me as a counterattack. He then said to me “Your kamui needs your blood to activate it.” The man then began to take off his cloths and gave me a glove and said “this will allow you to activate special uniform when needed.” 

When I returned to face the tennis girl again, she shot balls at me but I sliced them to bits only for a green-haired boy to say “For this match you need to defeat Omiko in the form of a tennis match. If you don’t follow the rules you will be attacked all out instead of daily battles.” I then tried to battle the girl using a normal tennis racket but discovered either I had too much power for the racket or the balls coming at me. I took Shirou saying to me from the stands. “If standard equipment won’t work make something that can.” I took that advice and combined Senketsu’s tread with my scissor blade to make makeshift racket able to hit the winning ball and launch the tennis girl in range for me to destroy her uniform. 

The next thing I knew was Satsuki came down to fight me only for Shirou blow her attack it what seemed like full knight armor and say “Give her my house quest time to recover and she will give you a good match.” But before I had a chance to do anymore I passed out. when I was awake again. I was on a motorcycle with Shirou as he said “Your match with Satsuki is off for today but we will both have to battle her in time. I knew as he said that was face felt hot with blush.

Chapter end


	2. Fate treads x hearts chapter 2 the wedding dress and coat of heroes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will cover the events of episodes 3-4  
> With new added events like Shirou using his new powers   
> And maybe set up for the next chapters

Ryuko pov  
After we got back to Shirou’s house, I saw his motorcycle vanished into his phone and then I asked “What the hell did you did do to that bike?” He replied “It belonged to a great hero and I used that hero’s weapon. It was the same with the armor and sword I used to hold off the student council president. She had a good first attack but couldn’t make a good follow up.” I didn’t feel like fighting her at the time but you weren’t able to fight on your own.” I replied “this sailor suit uses by blood for power, so I can’t fight for very long. So, do you know what this sailor suit is.” He just replied “Ask our homeroom teacher he seemed to know more that me. I can say it is made of strange fibers that is about it.”

After that, he cooked dinner and he went off to train. I tried to study for a little but ended up watching him train. He started with kendo training then switch to archery. After he was done training he asked me “Do you want to the first bath of should I get it?” I just said “you can go first.” He left and about ten minutes later he said “your turn.” With that I took my bath and changed into to pajamas. Then we both went to our rooms and went to bed. The next day, I went to school and tried to get the teacher to explain things but just had to wait through class until class was over. After that, I tried to stalk the teacher, but Mako got in the way and gave him the chance to escape. But before he did it turned out, he left a note of Mako saying “meet me in my hidden office.” 

After meeting him in the office, it took pulling out my scissor blade to get him to get serious and explain “That uniform is made of life fibers; a special tread that enhances the abilities of humans. the goku uniforms are made of life fibers on varying levels with two stars maxing out at twenty percent. But your outfit is made of one hundred percent.” Your father and I made that uniform that stop the oppression of the Kiryuin family. I am pretty sure they killed your father or at least ordered his murder.” I then asked him “why are you at the school?” He didn’t take long to reply “I was sent here to try and learn more like yourself and Mr. Emiya but that red-head and I don’t work for the same masters. I don’t know who is working for but they want to know what is going on here as much as I do.” I then asked “why is Senketsu’s combat form so revealing?” and he said “Again I don’t know why. But it could just be your dad was a pervert.” 

 

That night, I decided to hang out with Mako’s family and had to tie up her brother and father. I knew the next night I would be either staying with Shirou or seeing if Mako could come to his house with me. But before going to bed, I noticed Senketsu had a strange texture and it was almost like it could be scared or something.   
When I went to school the next morning, Satsuki went all out for our coming battle and even seemed to have on a new uniform. I saw Shirou come in and say “that uniform feel like yours.” Satsuki then replied “this is junketsu.” I then hoped she didn’t know the name could either mean fresh or virginal blood. But she didn’t say which one but “let me show you how different it is.” She then triggered a scrapped that caused her uniform to transform into an even skimpier outfit than my own. in turn did I did my own transformation and attacked her. But as a ran Senketsu said “that girl is much stronger and has sword technique.”

Shirou pov 

As I watched Ryuko fight Satsuki, I could see the difference in power and fighting style. And then I heard Ryuko saying “I know, I know like she was talking to voice in her head.” Then I asked Reinforce and it said “she is talking to her kamui and it said she is losing blood fast.” When I looked back to the fight, I could see Ryuko was losing fast. It was almost like something was holding Ryuko back. I then saw the fight move into the school building and I was about to head into the school but Reinforce said “you don’t need to do that.” With that something shot out of the phone and into the school. I then saw the combat action on the phone screen and then Reinforce said “this could be bad Ryuko has five minutes left to win the fight. It seems her embarrassment and anger are speeding up the blood drain.” Before I could see any more Satsuki took out the drone and knocked my roommate out of the school again. With that Ryuko feel out of her transformation and I said to my phone Reinforce Install saber and I changed to my male version Artoria form and used Excalibur to clash with Satsuki saying to Ryuko “Try and learn what is holding yourself back.” As I blocked Satsuki’s blade coming for Ryuko and she said to me “I am happy to see you in that form again but why did you stop me from killing that weak and pathetic girl.” I replied “Because she is my classmate and tenant both put her under my protection if she can’t protect herself.” I wasn’t sure how much power I needed to use for this fight as well and wanting to give Ryuko a shot her get past what was holding her back, so I just held Satsuki back while Mako said to her “there are plenty of ways you are better that Satsuki, you have bigger boobs and a better body. You just need to get naked and show it to her.” That distraction gave Satsuki the chance to break free and go for Ryuko but in the clash of blades Ryuko learned what she needed to do and changed her kamui to an even stronger and skimpier form. 

The two then clashed over and over with both seeming equal but near the end Ryuko said “I will crush your ambitions.” But in turn Satsuki facing both Ryuko and I said “Mr. Emiya soon I will battle you one on one without your holding back. As for Ryuko, if you truly wish to crush me gather allies before tomorrow because the rest of the school clubs will be after you starting then.” She then looked to me with a glance for help and wanting to know what was with my armor but passed out after that glance. 

I then drove the two of us back to Mako’s family home for her father to treat Ryuko. Then once she woke up Ryuko asked me “What the hell is with that armor or that vanishing bike of yours?” the reply I gave was “my phone lets me access the power of nine great heroes from both the ancient past and fiction. If your uniform is a god robe mine is then mine is the robe of heroes.” She then asked me “So which hero uses that armor and sword and which used a bike like that.” I replied “the first is my saber hero King Arthur. As for a hero using motorcycle that is Sakata Kintoki and it is supposed to be a golden bear in the legend but errors in the moon cell changed the bear into an American motorcycle. I will help you take down Satsuki but not to destroy her ambition but to learn why she needs so much power.” 

After thinking about what Ryuko did, I relieved it might jeopardize my mission or at least make me stand out more. But when I asked Reinforce the phone replied “As long as you don’t reveal magecraft to the world and figure out what the Kiryuin family is doing, your mission is valid. The reason you haven’t been fully informed of the features of the phone is for safety of the mission.” I then asked it “How do I keep other people from using its powers?” the phone replied “That is because nobody else can use me, I am designed so the only way I would be used if somebody could bring a real Shirou Emiya from another place in the multiverse. Even if they managed to summon archer, that archer couldn’t use me.” 

Ryuko pov 

After my fight, Shirou left me with Mako’s family to recover. Then when I woke up, I found Mako’s mother cleaning Senketsu and Mako dragged me along saying “It was No Tardies Day.” Then on the way to school Gamagoori explained All no Star students had till 8:30 am to get to school or be expelled. Then he looked at my PJ covered body and it took Mako explain my current outfit to and even seemed to make him blush. But the large student still put forced us to make it through his obstacle course in three hours. 

The first person I saw that seemed to blaze through the course was somebody in head to toe outfit of red, gray and black armor and cloth and he was clearing the course like nothing. When he made it to the school the discipline committee head forced the person to remove his hood to reveal the face of Shirou. The large student then said “So, part of your uniform includes high speed. Well since you made it okay I can’t stop you, but I do wish to face you in battle someday.” 

Then on our way up, Mako and I met another no star student named Maiko battled along until Mako’s brother returned Senketsu. But before I could put it him on, Maiko revealed she was helping us to get my kamui and use it to try and battle Satsuki. But when she put on and transformed Senketsu, Maiko was paralyzed and I was able to punch the girl out and removed the kamui. But before I was able to stop the girl she set off one final trap that forced me to back to the beginning of the course. I then was forced to use Senketsu’s power to make it to class just in time. 

After class started, Mr. Mikisugi started to talked about king Arthur and how he tried to be a good king but lost his humanity. Then later fell in battle fighting his own son, it wasn’t much later that I feel to sleep in class and had a dream about that battle. It looked like two young men with the same face fighting, one in blueish armor much like Shirou had and the other with red armor. The man in blue had a lance and the man in red had a sword but when the battle ended the man in blue won but I could tell he took fatal injuries and wouldn’t last long. His last words were to one of his knights saying “please return my sword to the lake.” I then woke up and asked Shirou “Which hero is that one you used to get to school so easy?” he replied back to me “Assassin class, Kiritsugu Emiya and my father.”

Chapter end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the next chapter will be much bigger and I will cover the major fights with Tsumugu and Sanageyama and set up the wider world, I will also go into more of Shirou’s forms
> 
> week of 9/30/18 fullmetal order  
> week of 10/8/18 blade princess in academia  
> week of 10/14/18 Saber's rebirth the queen and the redeemed knight  
> week of 10/21/18 Fate treads x hearts  
> week of 10/28/18 fullmetal order


	3. Fate treads x hearts chapter 3 the sniper and the swordsman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will cover episodes 5 and 6 with Shirou and ryuko meeting new challengers  
> And even Shirou getting his own request and a reveal from him   
> Also, I will go into more class cards

Ryuko pov 

I then had to ask Shirou “How did your father become a great hero?” the red-head replied “he both was and wasn’t my father at the same time. As in the assassin whose outfit and abilities are the same person that was my father but the one I use isn’t my father or as I should say my stepfather. He was summoned to stop an issue but truly became a hero when he killed a demon god. After those events the moon cell recorded his deeds and through that I can use his form.” After hear all of that, my head was just spinning but I had to ask “What is the moon cell?” my classmate replied with “It is a supercomputer on the moon that records all of human history and mainly the details of its heroes. Beyond that I can’t say besides the black knight satellite is its main recording device.” I then asked “How did it record a version of a man that isn’t the same person as your father?” Shirou replied “I didn’t say it only records a single history. But sadly, until I can trust you that is all I can say.” 

Shirou pov 

When I was staring off into space during class, I noticed the glint of a sniper scope. So, I decided to enhance my vision to see what was happening. Before the man could make a shot, I had to block. The gardening club attacked the man for stomping their garden but the man was able to stop them with a stand needle gun that was able to seemingly stop goku uniforms. 

 

Ryuko pov  
After class, I had to deal with the biology club and them taking Mako. It made me really wish Shirou could keep Mako safe. The club was easy to take down but after the battle Senketsu said “You need to fix your diet. I am sure Shirou could help you with that. The boy seems to be a good cook.” I said to him “Why should I take Shirou’s cooking, I am already freeloading?” Mako then said “Shirou makes super yummy and super healthy food. He made this box for me. Go ahead and try it.” she then stuck a piece of egg in my mouth and I almost melted from the pure flavor.” Then I just knew I had to ask Shirou to make me a meal. Then before Mako could give me more food the girl was riddled with needles and passed out. Then a man came out and said “she will wake up feeling better than ever but I can’t let you keep that uniform. She then tried to pelt me with the same needles as Mako but I was able to dodge with ease. Until the man was able to pin me down and say “take off your uniform.” When I seemed helpless I saw bullet take out the tip of the man’s ear. I then saw Shirou jump down in a cowboy out fit with a rifle on his back and a pistol on his back and said “leave this school and don’t let me see you again. the rifle can miss but this doesn’t.” As he pointed to his pistol. The man then walked off and said “I will strip both of you.” 

The next day, I made sure to eat Shirou’s food and hoped it would give me any kind of edge and then I asked Shirou “Don’t get involved unless my life seems to be in danger.” He replied with “the other way is if the he brings help. This man seems like a match for you.” After class, we met alone and had a close match until three entire clubs ambushed us. With that Shirou came out in his cowboy outfit and said “This is the robe of Billy the kid and I will keep you from ruining this duel.” He then used shots from his pistol and revolver. The man then chased us me down the halls of the school and I saw all the students taken out by Shirou naked on the ground and the students taken out by the needles pinned to the walls. He later caught me in the bathroom and came close to the stripping me until Senketsu protected me. It took all of Mako’s distractions to hold him off long enough for the band club to come and give the man the chance to escape. 

After the man escaped, I passed out and woke up again in Shirou’s house. I then found Shirou and asked “Can you help me defeat, both that man and Satsuki?” he replied “I can train you in the styles I learned but it will be up to you to apply your own power.” 

After some pretty brutal training from Shirou, I used Mako’s brother to try and find info on the mohawked man that nearly destroyed Senketsu and he found the man with my homeroom teacher. I tried to get information out of the man but after he took off his shirt and said nudist beach I left. I couldn’t be sure if the man was serious of not. 

Shirou pov

It was the next day, Uzu Sanageyama came to me saying “I had glassed freak look up your records and found out you used to be a star at your old school’s archery club.” I then asked “So, you want me to join yours. How about no. I have a restaurant to run and other things to do. If you want to offer me a uniform, my robe of heroes is better.’” I said as a charged into my rider form and shot him with a sun blast and used his temporary blindness to escape. 

I then hid in the shadows in assassin, as he met Ryuko and activated his goku uniform. The battle started to seem like an easy win for my housemate until the boy showed off his true power and until Ryuko blinded the boy and was able to destroy his uniform. But it seemed even stripped the boy still wanted to fight naked and needed Gamagoori to stop him. That I trained with Shirou and he said “you won due to that boy replying on his eyes. But most very good kendo experts don’t need their eyes. 

The next day we fought again and when I tried to cover his eye holes the man was able to hit my stomach with a kendo stick. She I tried to hold the armored boy off only to be forced into the group. I was able to get up to see Shirou seemingly prepared to activate his power but then his uniform changed back to normal and I saw the boy blinded himself for an extra edge. At that very moment I ran away and hid. Then when I made it back to the house Shirou said “Now you know you have so much more to learn and I might as well. Next time I will fight him with the power of the ultimate swordsman or even see what my other cards can do.” 

Chapter end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter end   
> The next chapter will cover 7 and 8 and maybe more extra stuff   
> I might even have ryuko and Shirou start to become a couple 
> 
> week of 10/28/18 fullmetal order'  
> week of 11/4/18 Saber's rebirth the queen and the redeemed knight  
> week of 11/11/18 Fairy of south park  
> week of 11/18/18 phoenix princess academia   
> week of 11/25/18 Fate treads x hearts


	4. Fate treads x hearts chapter 4 clubs and elections

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will cover the events of episodes 7-8 with a few changes to add Shirou’s past with Ryuko’s past also starting to build up the two as a couple

Shirou pov 

Right after Ryuko and I made it home, Mako and her family where waiting outside the house for food. It turns they wanted to use some of the stuff from my restaurant for cooking. It was Mako’s mother that did the cooking and she did pretty good but I knew I could top her. I even said “I will teach you how to make this food even better.” Mako just replied “you will be the best house husband to Ryuko.” To turn the red stripped girl’s face the same color as the hair strand and I was sure my face went red as well. 

Ryuko pov 

The next day after a battle, Mako fully explained the star uniform system. So, I used that to try and get her family a better life. So, we used that to make a new club and battle the other clubs. Until Satsuki gave Mako the choice of having to fight Shirou or myself. Mako picked Shirou and wouldn’t say why, But I knew the greed and status of raising in the ranks of the school made her even try to fight Shirou. But when he did come a fight Shirou said to me “I won’t hold back. she needs to be humbled.” He them held up his phone and changing into what seemed like normal clothing but Senketsu said “Whichever hero he is embodying, I can feel the power coming off him. It feels almost like the sun itself.” 

I then saw Mako attack Shirou with her bat only for Shirou to hold up a staff and have a beam of light intercept Mako. Mako tried a few more time before I switched places with Shirou a let Mako beat me until Mako gave up her uniform. She rejected the power if it meant having to fight her friends. After the fight, Mako’s family came over to Shirou’s to taste his hot pot as Shirou said “I have a bad feeling Satsuki didn’t let you get away with rejecting the goku uniform and beat up the clubs for nothing.” Mako then asked “So, what could she be planning and how do you think it will involve the two of you.” I replied “I have the bad feeling it will be big.”

when I had the chance to ask Mako “why did you fight Shirou instead of me?” she replied “while you trained with Shirou it felt he was taking away the time we spent together. I wanted to see how much power he really had.” I replied “you would need to be stealthy to kill a king. I have seen Shirou use a motorcycle from his phone, the form he used on you, a sword using knight, a gun slinger and a man in what seemed like cloth but could hide and move like a ninja and he made me think he has four more forms not including the full form of the man that goes with the motorcycle.” Mako then asked “what are those called?” I replied “From what Shirou said the heroes are divided into nine classes saber, archer, lancer, rider, assassin, caster, berserker, ruler and avenger. The knight could be saber, the gun slinger archer, the cloaked man assassin, the biker rider, the sun man could be caster and the rest are hard to say.” Mako then asked “How do you feel about Shirou?” I replied with “he is a classmate and kind of my landlord. He is good looking but I can’t say anything else.” The thing I could tell was my face was heating up and as soon as Mako saw my face and said “with how red your face is I am pretty sure you are lying to me or yourself.” I wasn’t sure how I really felt but I would need to spend more time with Shirou to learn if he had similar feelings. 

Shirou pov 

The next day at school, Satsuki called the entire student body out for an announcement that she was having an election via a battle royal. The entire student body would battle for seven days to decide who would lead the student council and be able get a special goku uniform. Before the battle began, it seemed Satsuki put herself into a life fiber shell so strong I would need Ea to break. I was pretty sure it was to keep people out of her final stage or to carry out a secret plan until the seven days passed. 

While the elite four cleared the bodies away, Ryuko and I used golden bear to ride to her old house as she told me about her life. Ryuko told me her father was a scientist so busy that she spent most of her time at boarding schools and become a total tomboy delinquent by first year od highschool. But six months ago, things for her changed again, her father called her back home and Ryuko found him barely alive and with the weapon she carries now in his stomach. His last words were for Ryuko to join his fight and the person holding the other scissor blade was his killer. 

Then I told Ryuko about how I met Kiritsugu and became his adopted son. Then I told Ryuko how I lived with my slowly wasting away father while he yearned to get back his daughter. Then I told Ryuko how I met up again with that daughter as an enemy during the holy grail war. After that I told the full details of the war and how I met and lost my first love during said war was well. Finally, I told her how my first died about the same time as her father. After that, the two of us entered the low lab to find it cleared out of anything of value. I then said to Ryuko our homeroom teacher might have answers to some of our questions. 

On the way back to school, the energy I needed to keep golden bear materialized ran out and the oversized enforcer offered us a ride with Mako in tow and said “I will give you a ride back. Our true fight will be in the sudden death and I want to battle you the most Mr. Emiya.” I replied “I am not sure what hero will be needed but I will win.” Through the course of the ride, I could tell Mako and the giant man had some chemistry. But on the way back to my house, students tried to attack us. I then said “I got them.” But the Ira said “no, this is my job.” He then used a thorny whip block the bullets after he sent one car back, I saw more behind and said “now I will take them all out at once.” But the large man said “no I will. Three-star shackle regalia.” Gamagoori used then used his uniform to soak up damage until Mako said “So this guy is a masochist.” But he said “yes, I am but I turn the pain into power that I can only unleash when I climax.” Then his armor changed forms and burst into thorny vines that destroyed all the cars. He then said “this is my true power scourge regalia. I show you what your fate really is.” We then made it back to my house as he said “I will see you three again soon.”

After seven days of fights were up, Satsuki announced only six of you can go on to the next level. Ryuko, the elite four and the rest of the students all tried to make it to the top but after a little bit of time it was clear only the six of us could make it up. The elite four members then said “we wish to challenge Shirou Emiya and Ryuko Matoi to rotating battles each will take a turn fighting until only they are left. The two of us then said “we accept but you have to answer our questions if either of us defeats Satsuki.”  
Chapter end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won’t say who will fight who but the next chapter will cover the first two fights at least maybe all four if I have time
> 
> For next updates 
> 
> week of 12/2/18 fullmetal order  
> week of 12/9/18 Fox daughter academia   
> week of 12/16/18 Fairy of south park   
> week of 12/23/18 Fate treads x hearts   
> week of 12/30/18 Fox daughter academia


	5. Fate treads x hearts chapter 5 bound and analyzed and sung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will cover episodes nine and ten with Shirou’s fights against Gamagoori and Inumuta as well as Ryuko’s fight against Nonon   
> Ryuko will get the other two fights   
> This chapter will focus on different sides of Shirou I haven’t really went over   
> Those two fights were weaker in my eyes

Shirou pov 

I knew I had to battle first but I wasn’t sure how to beat the monster that was Gamagoori. I wasn’t sure if I had to break his defense or if that would allow Ira to charge his other form. I knew I might need to even kill the man. But there could be two options, I knew of the seven regular classes but I never truly saw either rulers or avengers. 

I had to ask Reinforce and he replied “the extra classes as they are know are summoned when a rule is broken or warped, when the grail decides determines its holder doesn’t wish to do the grail war as intended a ruler is summoned to make sure it happens as it should, when somebody summons a servant that seems to go berserk but to avenge a an avenger is summoned, when I knight wants to protect more than attack a shielder is born, when servants are split or merged an alter ego born, people try to call servants with connection to beings outside the world a Foreigner is born. When outside powers summon creatures to get rid of humankind beasts are born. The moon cell even had its own class in the visage of your underclassman Sakura, the being that seeks to destroy the moon cell, moon cancer. 

It turned out when I wanted to fight, the large man was such a stickler to the rules we had to fight during the schedule so I went over with Reinforce tactics on what servants to use and the AI in my phone suggested to use lancer to try and get through the hard armor and berserker to deal major damage but if those don’t work use our secret weapon. While I was also waiting Ryuko told me “if you can’t take him I will.” I just replied “I will take him no matter what I have to do. Even if it means losing myself.” 

When the battle began, I first tried to hold back and try to form a strategy but the older boy used his uniform to frail himself for charging and then exploded into thorny vines to attack me. I had to activate my lancer form and use a wall of pikes to protect myself. But the man then said to me “those are nice mind if I try.” And then he ran into the wall and broke it with scourge form and pummeled me. I then tried berserker form only to not be able to but even the power of Kintoki couldn’t stop the larger boy.

I then remembered what Reinforce said while I was waiting “The reason you were given avenger over the other classes was, that you have all the qualities of an avenger. If your life turned a different way you could have blamed the grail and even the world and became an avenger. To use this form, you need to channel your rage and hate towards Kyrie and the grail toward the man before you are ready. I then said out loud “class card avenger activate.” When the armored man saw me, he laughed and said “that outfit is just cheap suit and torn hat. What can you do with it there are no weapons?” I replied in a chuckle don’t you know the story of the count of monte Christo and how he unleashed the perfect revenge. I need no weapons when I have the flame of Fuyuki and the rage and desire to be avenged. My family, my friends and even the old me died in those flames now feel their wrath, Enfer Château d'If.” 

The man then tried to make a prison of his vines but I moved at super high speed through the prison and ripping into pieces of his uniform. The man then changed form again and began to laugh and say “your attack did nothing to me.” I then replied “nothing you say. So, you were able to put out the flames I lite inside your uniform.” He then began to say “what is this burning, why doesn’t this feel good anymore?” I replied “those are the flames of never-ending vengeance and if you don’t take off that uniform and let it burn your very soul will be erased.” He said “So be it I will die killing you for Lady Satsuki.” But before he could try and attack me Satsuki used her sword to cut the uniform off for it to burn to nothing and she said “I need you to live more for my true goal then to die this way.” she then declared me the victor and said “Your vengeance could be useful. Now show what you can do against another enemy.” 

But after the fight was finished and I released by avenger form I doubled in pain and asked Ryuko “do you know the fate of Edmond Dantès?” But Ryuko said “I never read the book.” I replied “In versions the count lets his revenge kill him but in other versions somebody saves his soul at the last minute. It was love in most cases. So, if you seek the path of an avenger lets somebody be your light.” 

It wasn’t much longer that my next fight was Houka Inumuta, I didn’t know much about him because he never seemed to really show up in public. But the boy did remind me of my old friend Issei. When the fight began, I switched to saber mode only for the man to dodge all my attacks and say “it is strange I can’t discover what that sword is but I can dodge its strikes from the data I have.” I then tried to test him only for the boy to go invisible. Next I tried to switch to lancer form but he said “those pikes appear in a pattern that I can dodge. Then I tried berserker only for him to dodge again.

So, decided to use another new card and said “ruler activate.” I then changed into my ruler form of Sherlock Holmes as the boy asked “so what you are Sherlock Holmes, he was a work of fiction.” I replied “I guess you don’t know how the throne of heroes works.” Any being recorded as a hero in human history can be summoned and if you think Sherlock was just a detective let me show you. I then yelled out “Elementary, My Dear: It's Elementary, My Friend.” I then clapped my hands and the battlefield was covered in lights with that his Houka’s uniform turned off as a attacked the glasses boy with a Chinese martial arts combo and knocked the boy down and said “you should pick up a good book.” I then turned off my armor and fell to my knees again and said to Ryuko “you get the rest of the fights.” As I fell to the ground and passed out.

 

Ryuko pov 

After Shirou was done, I used the scissor blade and Senketsu to collect what remaining life fibers left over from the elite four members Shirou defeated. But after that the pinked haired member came down in huge musical procession and revealed her uniform took the form of a tank that shoot powerful sound waves. Then if shifted into a sky ship and I thought until Shirou woke up and said “Ride the sky.” I changed Senketsu into a flying form and prepared to clash in the sky with the girl.  
Shirou pov  
I then woke up and use my energy to change to assassin form and sneak to our teacher to hear him talked to the man I scared off. My teacher made it seem like he was going to call in whatever forced he commanded. So, I pulled a knife on him and said “what is coming and what should I expect.” He replied “Worry out Ryuko and Senketsu’s evolution and if she finds the target of her vengeance.”  
chapter end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter will cover the end of the next fight and cover the next epic fights 
> 
> for next updates will be 
> 
> week of 12/16/18 Fox daughter academia  
> week of 12/23/18 Fate treads x hearts   
> week of 12/30/18 fullmetal order  
> week of 1/6/19 Fox daughter academia  
> week of 1/13/19 Fate treads x hearts


	6. Fate treads x hearts chapter 6 the thin line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter will cover episodes 11-12   
> as well as ad new content that will advance Shirou and Ryuko’s relationship  
>  the chapter won’t start with the fight right away

Shirou pov [before the matches] 

When I was going over the various extra classes with Reinforce, I asked “what is the difference between an avenger and a berserker?” the phone replied with “the line is very thin. In the case of Edmonds Dantes, his drive to seek revenge kept him sane. In the case of Jeanne D’arc/Joan of arc it was Gilles wish for Jeanne to avenge her own death but if she didn’t seek vengeance the alter of Jeanne would just be an insane berserker. In the case of Angra Mainyu, he was a man that took on the vengeance of people toward the gods and became the core of the tainted grail. In the case of medusa her rage at those that turned her in a monster made her an avenger. In the case of Hessian Lobo, he was two anti-heroes of legend merged into a single being the grey wolf king that died in sorrow and the headless horseman that wanted revenge for his head both merged as a spirit of vengeance. In the case of Hercules wanting revenge against those who wronged him can turn. In the case of Salieri, his twisted love and hate for Mozart and the ones he blames for the death of Mozart. But for each the right trigger could push them into the realm of berserker and something that blinds the site of their target could push them into the realm of berserker. 

Shirou pov [in the middle of the fight]

When I woke up, I was on a bench next to Ira, Houka and Mako and asked “what happened after our fights?” the large boy replied “Ryuko started to fight Nonon and wasn’t doing well until changing to an air form.” I then watched as Ryuko started to do major damage the pink girl turned the tides when she started to blast with powerful sound waves but then Ryuko turned the tides again by developing a sound blocking move. In the confusion I snuck over to our teacher and he told me “Ryuko is advancing way too fast, I might even need to use my trump card if she loses control.” I replied “Do you think she could cross the line.” 

With that I knew I needed a less than lethal tactic just in case my room mate crossed the line as well. but then I made it back to the bench to Nonon joined the others as Ira asked me “Where did you sneak off to?” I replied “I need to use the bathroom and he just prepared to watch the next fight between Ryuko and Uzu. But right after the two fighters changed forms and before they began to battle a blond girl in a pink dress dropped in between them. The armored boy then tried to make an attack on the blond but she seemed to find the main life fiber in his uniform to rip it to shreds and drop the boy. I then heard the Ira say “that is insane, the girl pulled of the core fiber find it was nothing.” 

I then watched as the blond confronted Ryuko and then pulled scissor blade that seemed to be the other half of Ryuko’s but was purple. I then heard the girl say with enhanced hearing she was the person that killed Ryuko’s father and that clearing sent Ryuko into the start of a rage as my room mate began to charge.

I could tell just by looking at this strange woman had something off about her. She seemed like how Illya was when she first came to Fuyuki but much worse. The woman could hold of raging Ryuko with ease. This woman seemed to just want to piss Ryuko off and with her constant dodging I could tell my room mate was about to break or even hit the point of going berserk any time soon and when I asked Reinforce my phone’s AI said “Ryuko is affecting Senketsu with her rage.” Then the woman tried to attack the kamui in the same way she did with the goku uniform but it didn’t have the same affect. But after that attack I could tell the woman was missing an eye so somebody or something had to deal some damage to her in the past. 

But after I noticed that I heard the eye patched woman say “I killed your father and even now you aren’t strong enough to defend him if I tried again.” After those words Reinforce said to me “Danger Shirou, Ms. Matoi’s boiling blood is about to cause something to happen to Senketsu if she doesn’t calm down soon.” I then watched on after the kamui leapt off Ryuko, ate her and then transform her into a terrible deformed monster. Reinforce said “I could classify her as a berserker now and we have to stop that girl before she runs out of blood.” With that I knew I had to return to the battlefield soon and try to stop Ryuko. I knew I was starting to like her more as a person. I knew I was starting to feel the same way about Ryuko that I did at one time saber. 

At the same time I changed to saber form, Satsuki activated Junketsu and joined me in fight the monstrous Ryuko. I then asked her “So, are the big four getting the civilians out?” she replied “yes, so which hero is that form?” I replied with “until I need to evoke the noble phantasm, you won’t know the name of the hero but even so it passed through so many hands you still might not know.” Before we even reached Ryuko, the Mohawk man we fought before was trying to hold her off as well as hold off the blond woman. Until using bomb to shift Ryuko to our level. 

I was in front of Ryuko while Satsuki was behind and talked to the blond woman, like she knew her. I then tried to attack but the monster Ryuko seemed to be trying any method to attack the blond. Then Satsuki took over the fight and I ran into Mako who said to me “the only way to get Ryuko under control is for you to kiss her.” Reinforce then said to me “that might just work. True love’s kiss has untold magical power.” I then ran to Ryuko, used black keys to hold her still a plant a kiss on her mouth. With that Ryuko changed back into normal Senketsu form and when I noticed we both turned bright red as Ryuko said “thank you for bringing me out but next time ask me.” She then punched my face as Satsuki walked off and Mako came to give Ryuko a hug.  
Ryuko pov a few days later

After our big battle was done, I went back to the school to meet Satsuki for a fight and she said “I was the person that ordered Nue to kill your father and get the scissors. You also helped me gain the data to improve the goku uniforms. Now watch as I unleash the power of my academy.” I knew very soon Shirou and I would have to enter the battle field all over again.  
Chapter end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will cover the next few episodes with more twist   
> No lemon yet but more action to come   
> For next updates 
> 
> week of 12/30/18 Fox daughter academia  
> week of 1/6/19 Fate treads x hearts   
> week of 1/13/19 Fox daughter academia  
> week of 1/20/19 Fate treads x hearts   
> week of 1/27/19 Fox daughter academia


	7. Fate treads x hearts chapter 7 fear on the other side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will deal with the aftermath of the last chapter with both Ryuko dealing with her feelings for Shirou and reaction to the whole going berserker thing.   
> It will cover episodes 13-14

Shirou pov

After the massive battles and Ryuko recovered for the most part, Satsuki seemed to start to deploy troops all over japan. I wasn’t sure why she was preparing students but it could mean something big. The other thing that happened was ryuko was in a funk if I had to guess she was afraid of becoming that berserker form again but she wouldn’t even talk to me about it. It took Mako bringing a member of the newspaper to get Ryuko to notice what I knew. I could also tell Ryuko was nervous to be around me after that kiss. I knew my romance with saber was pretty much a whirlwind with us forced into each other’s arms and even have sex out of pure need. I knew this could take time with what satsuki was doing we might not have the time needed that blond girl and Satsuki’s own skill would make it hard and maybe impossible to defeat her on my own and I didn’t want all the innocent people hurt if the clock tower or the church decided to use their nuclear options. 

With the newspaper club member keeping to pester Ryuko failing, I knew I had to try by at least telling her what could go wrong. I also felt a powerful being enter the city, the being felt almost as strong as a servant or even a Dead Apostle or worst. I knew I could be sure just the being unleashed waves of the scent of pure power and freshly cleaned linen in the air. With that I knew I had to try and get Ryuko to join the fight by saying to her “Do you want this city nuked?” Ryuko replied with “wait Somebody might nuke the city.” I replied “I need help to prevent my bosses from using nuclear weapons or something equally as destructive or worse.” Ryuko then asked “Who do you work for and what could they do worse than nuking this city? I replied “I can’t be sure what my bosses will do but they don’t want Revocs to gain too much influence and I know one of the worst cases is to summon as many beings like those whose clothing I wear to fight and destroy the area that poses the greatest treat to humanity.” I then heard Senketsu tell Ryuko via an earpiece to linking to reinforce we need to join him and fight, this boy helped pull you from the darkness last time and if you fall again, he can save you again. If what he says if right it would be easier to fight now that try and fight off way too many heroes to hold off. 

But then when we made it out of the house, the person who was waiting seemed to be the newspaper guy but really it was the blond girl named Nue and she left robots for me to face while facing Ryuko herself. I fought off as many robots as I could but had to watch as the blond woman, who said her name as Nue was completely dominating Ryuko. I knew what two things seemed to be holding her back and that was the fear of going berserk and the fear of being needed to be saved again. Those fears gave Nue the chance to shred Senketsu to ribbons and leave Ryuko nearly naked and I mortal danger until I used my saber form’s mana burst to block the scissor blade in at the last moment. After that, Satsuki came and scared the blond woman off. She then said to me “I don’t really have time for a fight now but if can both meet on the battlefield and be truly ready, I will face you two in battle.” 

Ryuko pov

When I woke up, I found myself on a couch in my homeroom teacher’s officer wearing only Shirou’s t-shirt and my bra and panties. It didn’t take long for my teacher to come in and hand me a pair of pants and say “your friend left you here to recover. He said that girl Nue did a number out you and that shirt sped up your recovery. From what I can tell that Shirt is a copy with special healing magic inlaid.” I then heard Senketsu’s voice saying “That shirt does feel weird but not as strange as your boyfriend’s various outfits” I then said “Stupid teacher stop impersonating Senketsu.” Mr. Mikisugi replied with “I never heard Senketsu’s voice. I think the only other person that can hear it is Mr. Emiya and I think his phone has a translator.” I then saw Senketsu’s eye pop out of the pocket and I said “you are alive.” And the eye scarf replied “I was able to place my mind in my eye because you held on to me. The other pieces of me are in the hands of Satsuki and then she gave those parts to students on the raid trip. Shirou said he was going a head and fixed your scooter.” With that we headed to try and gather the pieces and it turned out when I found my scooter Shirou tuned it for max speed.

Shirou pov 

After I arrived in the western region, I watched as the big four and the other students dominated the battle until I ran into Mako eating up a storm. But it was much longer until Ryuko came to the battlefield and started to gather as many pieces as she could but by the time we met up. Ryuko was missing all but the last piece attached to the glove. The holder was Satsuki. I then told Ryuko “I think I might have feelings for you but now we need to defeat Satsuki to get the final piece.” Ryuko said to me “If you support me, I can support you and I can hold her off long enough to get that final piece so you can defeat her.” 

Chapter end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week will end this arc will new twists on the battle  
> And events after that   
> But I wont say that
> 
> For next updates  
> week of 1/13/19 Fox daughter academia  
> week of 1/20/19 Fate treads x hearts   
> week of 1/27/19 Fox daughter academia  
> week of 2/3/19 Fate treads x hearts 
> 
> week of 2/10/19 Fox daughter academia  
> AO3 https://archiveofourown.org/users/michelous/pseuds/michelous  
> facebook https://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=100009165531919  
> tumblr http://michelous45.tumblr.com/


	8. Fate treads x hearts chapter 8 partners in love and war and dark times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter will cover 15-16   
> it will also have the first lemon scene in the story   
> the lemon scene will be new content but I will also go into more detail in other scenes   
> the battle with Satsuki will have Shirou giving his own level of support   
> there will be 3rd pov in Satsuki this chapter as well

Shirou pov

But Before we could reach Satsuki ourselves, we watched her meet up with Kaneo Takara, the boss of the area. This guy seemed to have so much money he hired an army to fight for him. But the sheer killing intent of Satsuki scared his army away. I knew from experience money bought people but they need the conviction to really fight. The man before Satsuki did have a final weapon in a golden armor but that seemed to not impress Satsuki or Uzu. The elite four held off his attacks as Uzu revealed his brand-new uniform to take out the man with ease. I knew that armor was mostly just flashy from a glance but was mostly hollow. 

When he was defeated Satsuki tried to get info on who gave Takara the armor but before she could get an answer, I rode landed in front of her on golden bear while Ryuko did or her bike with Mako in tow. Ryuko said “Give the last piece back now.” As I looked over the battle field and said “why did you need to turn this area into another Fuyuki?” I then made a copy of my former guardian’s kendo stick and watched the fight, until Satsuki changed into her kamui and I went into full saber armor mode. I then said “Since Ryuko can’t fight at full power I will get that glove for you.” 

But as soon as my sword clashed with Satsuki’s blade, the same man that I met a few weeks ago and when Ryuko went berserk rained needles from his sewing machine gun. Then our teacher came from the sky with several other people in strange mechs telling us “we are from an organization to free people from life fibers.” Then the elite four revealed themselves and said “we came here to smoke out the rebel group nudist beach. I then told Ryuko “Sorry I need to help these people and you need to get your glove back from Satsuki.” I then began to clash with the kendo user of the elite four and said “maybe it will be time for me to reveal the true name of the hero whose armor and blade I am wielding.”

Ryuko pov 

With Shirou busy with his fight, I convinced Senketsu to let me use him for as long as needed to get the glove back from Satsuki and win. But I knew our time to get the glove was limited. So, I charged at high speed to claim the glove. Once I got close enough to grab her gloved hand, I just was able to take it back for myself. During the battle the council president tried to bait me into berserk but I knew if I let my mind waver Satsuki would win. But during the fight I lost the scissor blade for a little bit only for Shirou to seemingly make a new sword from magic and say “I am not sure how long this will last but if it gives you the chance to get your regular blade back use it.” After picking up the extra sword and trying to fly the scissor blade, the pink haired girl gave Satsuki a ride. It wasn’t very long for before Satsuki and Nonon destroyed my booster as I used Shirou’s sword to bring down the pinkette. But when Satsuki used Bakuzanin the next clash with the sword Shirou gave me, it began to break. But I used that chance for Satsuki to cut my skin and splatter my blood into her face long enough for me to grab the sword for myself. Then with her own sword I forced Satsuki to give up the fight. 

But even if she lost and I returned her sword, the elite four did the damage to nudist beach and seemed to destroy everyone but the buff guy and our teacher. After he victory was secured, she left and Shirou gather with Mako, I and the two barely clothed men. Our teacher then said after the battle. I will tell all three of you what I know but Shirou has to reveal what he knows.” My landlord then said “Okay, but I don’t think even my allies can help now.” Our teacher then said “It may be too late already.” 

The next thing Mr. Mikisugi did was jump into the water and said follow me through here to the nudist beach base. The base was a military base but in an underwater cave and the men were shockingly disciplined. The first thing Ryuko asked our former teacher was “Where did you’ll get the money for this base?” he replied “your father left use with the money and there is a share for your use as well.” When we got settled in, I told the former teacher “Could you give Ryuko and I some time to rest?” he replied “fine just clean up after yourself when done. There should a stash of things in Takarada’s room.” Mako asked “Can I rest as well?” 

But the Nudist beach member said “You didn’t fight give them some time to rest by themselves, use a beach chair if you want to sleep. When I went in the room while waiting for Ryuko. Reinforce said “along with all the fighting skills of the heroes you now hold all the sexual knowledge of the heroes. Billy the kid and Rameses the second were known as much for the number of ladies they were with as their heroic deeds. I do suggest you use protection, that teacher said the room should have condoms and with how lust filled that boy was I am sure he stocked lots.” 

Satsuki pov 

When I returned to the home base, I had to quickly remove junketsu due to blow back of using life fiber overdrive. But I knew I needed to its power to clash on the same level as Ryuko but something seemed to give Ryuko the edge it seemed like, Ryuko and her kamui could even talk to each other. I just had to know why junketsu didn’t have a will of its own. But I mostly just rested till I got back to the home base. But on the way back I had to listen to Nue taunting me about my kamui and my limits.

Ryuko pov 

Before going into the room to make love to Shirou, I talked to Senketsu and he said “I am okay with it as long as you wear me. I would like to taste your blood in passion. As for Shirou Emiya I trust him to keep you safe and keep you hear in check.” 

I then entered the room and Senketsu changed to uniform that barely covered my soldiers. Shirou then striped off his cloths and said “you need to get that bra and panties off now. If you I can help.” I replied “That would make things faster. You get my bra and I will get my panties.” He came close and undid the clip much faster than most guys I thought could.  
Lemon start 

As he was taking off my bra, I noticed his manhood growing in size. I had seen that kind of thing from my gang members and my dad but never seen an uncover dick so big or hard. He then said “We can start by just licking each other’s parts.” I then started by sucking on his dick as Shirou licked my pussy and put his fingers inside. I stopped when I felt a little what had to be pre-cum come from the dick in my mouth as I felt my mind go white from cumming. Then with that I change Senketsu into more sexy lingerie form as Shirou said “spread your legs and prepare for me.” Before I did that Shirou went to drawer and put a condom on his manhood and said I am sure a normal one will be good for your first time, I never used the ribbed kind.” I did as he said but I wasn’t prepared for the sensation and little bit of pain as the dick pierced my virginity. Then came Senketsu’s voice saying “the blood tasted so good.” I just ignored that or I couldn’t pay attention as Shirou’s dick kept hitting me inside over and over again. then it came to the time we both came and Shirou pulled out and took the condom off.  
Lemon end 

we both used the energy we had left to put on underwear and fall onto the bed and go to sleep. 

Satsuki pov 

 

As soon as I got back to the base, I went to take a bath and was soon joined by my mother who came up to me and said “sit back and relax and I will purify you.” She then took the towel off my hair.

Lime start

Once the towel came off, she began to work on messaging my body and going at my body until my mind went white.”  
Lime end 

Shirou pov 

After about an hour of sleep, Ryuko and I got fully dressed and went to meet Aikuro Mikisugi in a pool with Mako and Tsumugu waiting for us. Mr. Mikisugi seemed like her was about to ask “had fun,” but Ryuko gave a red-faced death glare of “don’t ask.” The teacher then started by asking “Do you know the only race on earth that developed to wear clothing?” Ryuko replied with “people.” The teacher then came back with “Humans evolved due to clothing and life fibers. The life fibers are an alien that caused human evolution.” Ryuko then asked “why did we not know about life fibers until now?”   
Then out of my phone came a miniature version the servant archer Rin used in fifth holy grail war and he said “The reason life fibers went dormant was the gods. The god’s humanity used to worship came to earth and bound the will of the life fibers. The fae then further but them to sleep until Ragyo did something to wake them up again. The moon cell isn’t sure what she did the wake the life fibers will again but it wished to know. It speculates she came in contact with one or more demon or outer gods seeking to erase humanity.” I then asked “Who are you and Why do you look like Rin’s archer?” The figure said to me “I am the true avatar of Reinforce 3rei and reason I look like archer is due to the fact he is one of the many alternate versions of you Shirou Emiya. In a timeline very similar to yours he never was loved by Artoria, Rin or Sakura and went down a path that lead to his early death as a hero but the other part of me is from another version of yourself tainted by the unholy mother. I was sent to you by versions of Shirou and Rin Emiya from another timeline to insure you would never become either form of Emiya. I was created by that same world’s Shirou, Zelretch and the moon cells to both collect data on why and the prevent this world’s humanity for being annihilated.” 

The teacher then said “Ryuko’s father said it was the core of the life fibers.” Then he asked “So Reinforce, in a point in the future did the life fibers get rid of the humans?” The Avatar replied with “The moon cell isn’t sure what happened but in sixteen year from now all of humanity’s written history was gone. The moon cell won’t let me know anything else to prevent pollution of the future timeline. I can tell Ryuko was a connection or even resistance to life fibers.” The teacher then said “Yes and that is why Dr. Matoi made Senketsu for her to help stop the menace of the awakened life fibers.” Reinforce then said “it is unclear if she would have in a timeline that Ryuko never met Shirou Emiya or if her meeting of Shirou Emiya supposed to happen later down the line. I just know I was given vague orders to Shirou Emiya to follow and to guide him to learn the truth behind Ragyo’s goals.”

The teacher then said “So no matter what we need both you Mr. Emiya and his Reinforce as well as Ryuko and her Senketsu to stop Ragyo from erasing all of humanity.” Ryuko then went into a rage and asked the muscled man “Will you still kill Senketsu and I?” he replied “I won’t since you seem to be a key to saving humanity but if you weren’t I would do it in an instant.” Ryuko then stripped down to her bra and panties and said “then fight me now.” 

Chapter end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will cover the coming fight  
> I am working on a very different ending to this story than regular kill la kill   
> I will also go into Shirou’s reactions to Reinforce’s news and what he may have to do as well in the next chapter   
> But for now, next updates are   
> week of 1/27/19 Fox daughter academia  
> week of 2/3/19 Fate treads x hearts   
> week of 2/10/19 Fox daughter academia  
> week of 2/17/19 Fate treads x hearts  
> week of 2/24/19 Fox daughter academia  
> dates subject to change   
> AO3 https://archiveofourown.org/users/michelous/pseuds/michelous  
> facebook https://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=100009165531919  
> tumblr http://michelous45.tumblr.com/


	9. Fate treads x hearts chapter 9 truth and hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will cover episodes 17 -18 and will start to get into the major changes I have set for this story. It will also have some drama for Shirou and his relationship with Ryuko and keep somethings and get rid of other things

Shirou pov 

When they were about to fight Mako and Senketsu quickly calmed Ryuko down, mostly due to Mako being crazy. That level of craziness calmed down the well-muscled man as well before I had to even get involved. After she calmed down, Ryuko and I went to look over the city of Osaka as my lover said “So, this is the damage life libers can cause.” I replied “this is just like the holy grail but on a greater scale. It unleashed a torrent of fire and death of my city and killed even myself before that fire.” Ryuko then seemed to hear something from Senketsu for Reinforce on my shoulder to translate “he was shocked about life fibers coming from space.” Then the mini archer said “many other life forms come from space many of the gods came from space before they left for the other side of the world.” Ryuko said “So, that talk about gods is real.” Reinforce said “very much so.” Then she said “I am not sure if I am ready to for saving the world.” I replied “heroes are rarely ready for their fates and rarely have the choice to save the world and some never even know they gained a heroic fate until they end up being summoned as heroic spirits. Even some are also considered villains to others.”

Then before the mini archer could say more, we saw Tsumugu firing at targets. Ryuko then asked “what’s up with that guy?” Only for our former teacher to answer, his sister died in an experiment with life fibers, she was helping to create Senketsu.” The man then looked at Ryuko and said “your DNA to finally get Senketsu to work right. He was made for you alone.” Reinforce then said “So, that is the key. Then what is the deal with Satsuki’s junketsu.” The teacher replied “I am not sure, it could be the kamui was lobotomized and has no mind of its own or Satsuki just doesn’t know how to listen right.” 

After that I went down to Tsumugu and said “You don’t need to hate life fibers because your sister. she at least had the choice to give up her life. On the other hand, mine never had the choice.” He then asked me “So, how did your sister die?” I replied with “she was used and manipulated by her grandfather. That man used his own daughter to try and granddaughter to try and achieve a twisted goal. He gave them lifespans of barely into their teens to be holders for a scared cup and even let said cup taint their minds and bodies. So, you need to fight the life fibers and not Ryuko.” 

It was a little later our true target came to the school. That woman was about to start the plan that would lead to the annihilation of humanity or at least a phase of it, her next phase was to get rid of Honnouji to begin the next phase. Our plan to attack was to take out Ragyo, Nue and Satsuki even our teacher knew those three where the key targets but a feeling inside me kept telling me it might have only been Ragyo and Nue. Satsuki seemed to be holding back and even fighting against her own mother but I couldn’t be sure yet.

I was the first to go into the stadium using my father’s outfit for perfect stealth to watch the display Satsuki and Ragyo were putting on. Ragyo appeared in a crazy light show wearing a very demonic dress and hairstyle. The woman put on a grand display until she pushed a button that turn the life fibers in everybody’s outfit against them. I was happy mine outfit had no life libers at all. Reinforce said “It is made from space age materials and pure mana not even from this earth.” I then said of the Reinforce’s phone terminal “Attack now before the life fibers get too strong.” The next move was for Ryuko, Tsumugu and Aikuro to storm the stage while I came behind them. Ryuko then said to Satsuki “let everyone go or else.” But Ragyo seemed almost like she knew Ryuko. 

But then to everybody except my own shock Satsuki stabbed her own mother through the chest and flung her onto another point. Satsuki then said “I am now going to overthrow the life fibers.” But I somehow knew if the woman Satsuki seem to stab truly made a pact with one or more evil gods, she wouldn’t go down that easy. Satsuki then made a speech against her mother’s love of cloths and had then Inumuta used tech he harvested from nudist beach to free those trapped by life fibers. With that I knew Satsuki’s true plan for the attack was for this moment alone. The next move was Gamagoori’s projecting himself over a screen saying “Emiya, Matoi and any nudist beach members supporting them, this was Lady Satsuki’s plans from the start.” But as soon as she had a chance, Ragyo used her free hand clean the blood from her mouth. Satsuki then said “So you truly are an inhuman monster.” But the older woman replied with “I am not a monster but the ultimate lifeform.” 

The members of the elite four then started to attack Nue, but the other scissor blade she held made a big difference. With that battle still going on Satsuki revealed her father told her the truth to turn on her mother. But it was the lose of her younger sister truly caused her father to begin to turn on her mother. But at the same time wheels were beginning to turn in my head that Ryuko could be either a test subject of or even that lost daughter of Ragyo. But while I was put piece together Satsuki announced she was sending a team to destroy the life fiber core. But Ragyo then used her assailant for the chance to free herself and say “Do you think the life fiber core is my only benefactor? But first I will take your soldiers for myself.” I was hoping she would tell what evil gods were supports her but I knew from that point things were about to go from bad to worse.

She turned the army of the Honnouji students into her own personal soldiers and then sent them after Satsuki. But Satsuki transformed Junketsu and began to fight off the mind control students. Soon I had to join the fight and attempt to break the students free and Reinforce said to me “The best option is Han Christian Anderson, we can use his noble phantasm to rewrite the damage Ragyo has done. But the catch is it will take some time.” I then jumped near Ryuko and nudist beach members and said to them “I am going to need you two to keep these zombies off me for enough time for me to undo the damage Ragyo has done and Ryuko I need you to distract Ragyo to prevent her interference.” With that the men circle around me keeping the zombie students off while I began to charge the needed mana to activate the noble phantasm on a wide scale. But before I could begin the spell Ragyo turned her tread on Ryuko. My mind-controlled girlfriend then attacked Satsuki and at the same time the elite four were seeming to make ground on Nue. I wanted to fight but I knew if we could win, I needed to begin writing all of these people’s fates and now need to widen my net.

I then said to my protectors “The real show is about to begin.” Before me appeared a hundred books of light, one of each possessed of the controlled people. I then I wrote in each at rapid speed as Ragyo said to Satsuki “you can never free any of these people.” I said “It seems you master didn’t tell you about me and what I can do. Grand Märchen Meines Lebens.” With that all the treads broke on the students and then before the could us the power on Ryuko her own red hair cut the fiber as Ryuko pulled out the tread. Ragyo said to me “What the hell did you do boy?” I replied “I wrote you out of their stories.” 

Then Ryuko now free was about to transform and fight Ragyo before Nue got in her way and the blond girl said “Satsuki had no part in the plan to kill your father it was Ragyo and I and if you want to avenger him you need to fight me.” Ryuko then left Ragyo’s defeat in the hands of Nue while I wanted to help but the pure drain of using the noble phantasm on a grand scale left me unable to move. But Ryuko then changed and attacked Nue, who started the fight trying to make clones but Ryuko clearly switched into avenger mode and slashed through all the clones at once. Then with the power she gained from Senketsu Ryuko seemed to gain the upper hand on Nue. I then watched the fight between Satsuki and her mother as Satsuki said “You are going to pay for killing my father and my sister.” Satsuki then used the sun light to distract Ragyo and remove her head as I prepared for her to recover again or the demon god to come out. 

Ragyo’s head then said “you failed to remove the last string, So I can keep going until that is cut.” As she put her head back on and said “You aren’t truly using Junketsu correctly.” Then Ragyo began to turn the table and beat Satsuki into submission. The mother soon stripped her own daughter of the kamui. She then stood above us all as million of black suits floated in the sky as our former teacher said “what are those what I think they are?” I then said “they feel like something that wants to devoir all of humanity and seem almost made of goat wool.” Ragyo said “they are covers born from the being that helped me gain control of all life fibers.” After saying that the mother then tossed her underwear clad daughter as I used my remaining strength to catch her and bring her close to the battered elite four. 

Ragyo then transformed the junketsu she had on, got behind Ryuko at high speed and then drilled her hand into Ryuko’s chest. I want to try and help but I was struggling to even hold my body up. The life fiber monster that used to be a mother pulled out Ryuko’s heart but to my shock it glowed of the same cursed tread causing our problems now. Ragyo then said “You Ryuko Matoi are one with the life fiber like me daughter. Ryuko then gathered what was left of her power and made an attack and at the same time Satsuki pulled what I had to be a bomb trigger from her bra and pushed the button.

Chapter end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used the final part of this chapter from the very beginning of episode 19 to give it a better conclusion. The next chapter will cover the rest and begin get more into the twist with the life fiber I was hinting in this chapter. I won’t spoil it for now but soon the story will change even further.   
> I would say the story had about 5-6 chapters left overall   
> For next updates will be   
> week of 2/10/19 Fox daughter academia  
> week of 2/17/19 Fate treads x hearts  
> week of 2/24/19 Fox daughter academia  
> week of 3/3/19 Fate treads x hearts  
> week of 3/10/19 Fox daughter academia  
> dates subject to change   
> AO3 https://archiveofourown.org/users/michelous/pseuds/michelous  
> facebook https://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=100009165531919  
> tumblr http://michelous45.tumblr.com/


	10. Fate treads x hearts chapter 10 one found and one lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will cover episodes 19-20   
> this chapter will use a character I like using with Shirou   
> I won’t say who it is yet but I have used her before and this time I will use her to make sure some story points are still able to hit right   
> This will also begin to set up the huge turn the story is about to hit   
> Again, I won’t reveal what they are yet but the final part will be very different and more twists that start in the next chapter   
> Pov will shift a few times   
> Sorry for delays by old laptop was fried and it took awhile to get the data off

Shirou pov 

 

After the explosion, Ryuko, Senketsu and I managed to escape to my house, which had a secret cave system under it that could be used for a nudist beach base. The city around the school was pretty much swarming with suits monster and people were only able to escape and join us due to the help of the elite four and myself. From my house we pretty much used the resources Satsuki had left over to help get as many people out as we could and got them to another base. It turned out by the data Houka collected japan was completely under cover control with them spreading on the winds to the rest of the world and some we would be in even worse trouble. 

It was when I was watching the spread of the covers that Rin called me over Reinforce’s phone function herself to give me an update of what they were doing on a world-wide scale. She started with “So what are these crazy suit things.” I told her “they are covers and Ragyo Kiryuin created them using a primal tread that existed during the age of gods. The data the people I am with have says they are mostly trying to take over japan before they spread to the rest of the world. What are they doing in London?” My magic teacher said to me “These cover things are targeting anybody with even the smallest big of magic circuit use and killing them.” With that I guessed the covers must not be able to work on magus due to our higher body heat or magic resistances. While I was thinking Rin said “I recently found something that might help you stop these covers at their source. I discovered a weird book that was reacting to just the latent magic you left on me. Before you need to ask, I cleaned up after that sexy time you spent with saber. But this book moved to it and when I told the old vampire he said you needed it and it could enhance your phone.” I then said “So, find a way to get me that book.” She replied “I tried to send it, but I wasn’t sure your location, so I just sent it to the city. If you need to track the book use Reinforce mystery finder mode.” When I asked Rin “What are the various magical communities doing?” she replied “Most of them went deep underground and new organization was even founded by a man that claims to have one won a grail war and used the money to found a new magical organization and he is even building a base around the south pole most of the other groups have one idea what this man is planning but most guess it is a back up plan if you fail.”

As Ryuko was still in a coma I began I took Ozymandias’ flying machine to Honno city to try and find the book. When I landed, I had to use my assassin form to hide my presence from the covers until I discovered a strange book store. When I made it inside the person was women whose bust easily topped Sakura and she seemed to know what I was looking for a say I have this for you.” I was about to ask why but before I could she said “I don’t want that storm cow or that goat to get their way and if giving this to you stops them I will. If you need to know, I love humanity and don’t want it erased anytime soon.” She handed be a box with wrappings and pushes me out of the store but not before saying “I want to see what you can truly do with that little girl again.” The next thing I noticed I was in a empty ally and Reinforce said “That store was a crazy reality marble and that women might have been an outer god that wanted to make sure you get that book. When I asked Reinforce “Should we open this now?” The mini archer just said “I would wait to we return to the base, we don’t know what the book will do when it reacts to you as a whole and not just a magical stain you left behind and if it won’t turn you into a beacon that can bring Ragyo right to you. We can make a bounded field in the base and open that box in there.” We then flew close enough and made it back to the base.

When I arrived back my former teacher asked me “Where did you do and was leaving here worth it?” I replied “yes, this can be a game changer I just don’t know how.” Then Reinforce said “from what I can tell just by the aura it has a function of mine called the AA drive but until we set up a place to open this box, we can’t truly know what it is.” The elite four and my former teacher said, “we are going to free Satsuki and could use your help.” I just shock my head and said “I need to prepare a space I can open this book and wait for Ryuko to wake up.”

Satsuki pov 

After the explosion, I woke up naked and in a cage with my mother saying to me “I took over all the students in japan with the covers and many others are eliminating those pesky magi.” I then had to ask, “Why not take over the magi like normal people?” the reply I received was “I not completely sure what it is but they completely resist life fibers. I think it is mostly due to body heat.” My mother also talked about the fact Ryuko was my sister and how my father escaped and changed his body and name to be Ishan Matoi as well as how he set up nudist beach and made senketsu for Ryuko. I replied “I didn’t any of that, but I do know are just some kind of outer space god’s little bitch. 

She then said to me “So you know that much but do you know her name?” I just sneered as she spanked me and said “don’t worry you will meet the great mother soon.”

Aikuro pov

While Shirou did his plan, the elite four Mako and I use a new weapon to free people from the covers but soon a bunch of covers formed a weapon to attack us but our savior ended up being Ryuko with a cloak and her scissor blade and she was able to slice through the weapon and free the people inside with ease but after that Senketsu tried to get on Ryuko only to be rejected. Then when I asked her what about Shirou Ryuko said “He was busy hugging his new lavender haired bitch.” I was just wondering who Ryuko could have been talking about, but that box could have held this new girl.

Shirou pov [before the battles]

 

As soon as the field was complete, I asked Reinforce who was in his avatar form and asked him “Will this be enough to those covers off us?” he said, “this should be more than enough.” I then opened the box to a book that looked to be made of human skin and have what looked like face of it. I then touched the book to for it to change from a book into the form of a human girl with very long lilac colored hair with a red ribbon on each side and a very frilly white dress that barely covered her panties and on her legs were long stocks with a red shoe on each foot and a ribbon holding each stocking up. She then opened her eyes to reveal green eyes that seemed to hide many mysteries and when she opened her eyes the girl that seemed to be only be a little older than Illya’s physical age said to me “Kurou, I missed you so much.” As she hugged me and then kissed my lips and then seemed to look confused as and seemed to be about to say something as Ryuko walked into the room at the same time as the kiss. Ryuko then said “So you found a new girl” with that she ran off. I then tried to run after my lover to but when I opened the door and looked around the base my lover was nowhere to be found

I knew with how much time and energy I put in the field I had no energy to chase after Ryuko and I also had to learn more about this girl, how she could help and why she called me Kurou. So, I went back to the room to see the girl looking at my bounded field and heard her say “this field is pretty good even the evil god in the area couldn’t even feel me, but that god seems to be too busy even bother.” I then said to the girl “Who are you and are you the book or were you sealed inside the book.” She replied, “My name is Al Azif the original Necronomicon and if you need to know I am the book.” Al then looked at me and then Reinforce on my shoulder and asked “Kurou, why do you have a small clone on your shoulder?” Reinforce replied with “I am Reinforce 3rei a unison device created from the spirit origins of the nameless archer Emiya and the heartless executor Emiya Alter fused with the Kaleidostick-type Mystic Code amethyst and a moon cell connection device. I can preform merger between us that add an amount of my knowledge and allow you to connect to my master Shirou Emiya.” Al the took time to think and said “I get it so in this timeline Kurou Daijuji is Shirou Emiya and somebody fuse spirit origins of heroic spirit forms of him with a few pieces of magical tech into you Reinforce 3rei I am right. What else can you do and what is the moon cell?” My unison device then explained the function to let me gain the abilities and weapons of heroic spirit and what the moon cell. After that I got a phone call from Houka asking me “When did Ryuko wake up and why did she looked extra pissed off?” I replied with “The contents of the box called misunderstandings.”

Aikuro pov  
After the call with Shirou, Mako tried to talk Ryuko down but I really feel it will take both Shirou and Senketsu to calm her down. But during the talk with Mako the person Ryuko didn’t did to see came in the form of a cover take Nue then Ragyo was forcing Ryuko to fight. But after those two left I discovered senketsu alone wasn’t enough to enough to talk down Ryuko with her current state of self-hate. I wasn’t long after that Ryuko escaped and my info network reported a girl in only a poncho stole a motorcycle. After that we returned to the base to see what Shirou pulled from the box.

Shirou pov [after the call]

Al then had to ask me “What was all that about?” I replied “First, a mad woman is using something known as life fibers as well as the evil god you mentioned to subjugate the human race and start killing to kill the magic users on earth.” Then Reinforce spoke in and said, “The way that woman is going up things prevents the will of humanity from using deploying counter guardians to intervene and she is on the edge of starting the incineration of humanity or at least her actions can start it.” Al said, “That could be very bad but, who was the that girl who freaked out?” I replied to that “She is my girlfriend and she freaked out due thinking I am cheating on her. But she is also going through an existential crisis now.” Al then asked next “What happened to her?” I replied “first her mom experimented on her not long after she was born then threw her in the trash. Then her father saved and raised the girl but didn’t show her enough attention. Then a day ago she was told all of this and destroyed who she was and told her she had a sister. It didn’t help when she tried to get me to comfort her you kissed me.” 

Al then said to me “Sorry, I just missed you so much and wanted to reestablish our former connection.” I then asked, “How did we know each other?” But as she was about to answer the others came back to the base, so she just said, “we knew each other in another timeline and we also we in love in that same timeline but that timeline was very confusing.” I then replied “So tell it later. how can you help in the coming battle?” she replied, “Once we make a contract, I can give you more power to fight.” Reinforce replied “the data the moon cell provided me just now said “she can bring you to a state that goes beyond Emiya the nameless archer with my help. By uniting with me it would bypass the normal contract.” Al said, “We can do temporary unity later on.”

It wasn’t much long after that the others came back into the control room and first my former teacher came in and asked, “Who is the new girl?” I replied “she was in the box and something even more powerful than Reinforce, just know she is a weapon that will help us. The senketsu came to me and said “Ryuko is scared and confused and needs both of our help. I replied, “I know but we can’t help her now.” 

Then after that Houka said “When we were at the base my probe found Satsuki.” Then after watching the video we saw a naked Satsuki, sharpening her toe nail raised the fighting spirit of the elite four. With that the former teacher revealed the base held a battleship and we were going to Honnouji to free Satsuki. When the ship was finished changing Al said out loud “you people have weird naming sense but any ship in the port works and if we need to attack a fortress the most powerful weird ship works for me.” 

Satsuki pov

While the base was shaking from attack, I knew it was my chance to escape with whoever was attacking the base. I knew my toenail could break the chains and cut through the covers. I also heard in the background Ryuko was fighting and knew I had to make it either out of the base or to her to stop my mother from tainting my sister even further. The place I made it to a balcony and around me were covers. I thought was in trouble but out of the sky came my elite four to save me and we then took the copter to escape to a battleship. The crew of the ship was about to leave but then Shirou said “someone is coming fast, and it was Ryuko clad in Junketsu with the look of somebody possessed in her eyes. With that I knew Shirou and Senketsu and I needed to restore Ryuko’s mind.

Chapter end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cut off the last part of the episode to add more for the next chapter. But the next chapter will come with an even bigger twist that will change the story even further. I have more twists to come later with that   
> I have 3 more chapters left with a lemon scene in the next   
> For next update will be 
> 
> week of 3/3/19 Fox daughter academia  
> week of 3/10/19 Fate treads x hearts  
> week of 3/17/19 Fox daughter academia  
> week of 3/24/19 Fate treads x hearts  
> week of 3/31/19 Fox daughter academia  
> after fate treads x hearts is done, I will get back to fullmetal order   
> dates subject to change   
> AO3 https://archiveofourown.org/users/michelous/pseuds/michelous  
> facebook https://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=100009165531919  
> tumblr http://michelous45.tumblr.com/


	11. Fate treads x hearts chapter 11 saving the lost and dynamics of evil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After this there will be 2 more chapters left also with this chapter, I will leave the kill la kill mold and start a new path for the end of the story   
>  This will use material from episodes 21-22 and then diverge from this point to a huge level   
> With many new characters coming and a new upgrade as well   
> This chapter will also have a lemon scene as well

Shirou pov 

When I saw Ryuko under control, I could only think that I might be able to free her from the control using caster’s dagger, but I never got a good look at it. Then I had to ask Al “Do you have a good way to free my girlfriend and keep her alive and healthy?” My new partner said “Yes, instead of straight up merging with Reinforce I let him add new pages worth of data and when you enter magus mode the weapon blue prints and spells will be added to your mind and reality marble. Also, if you need to ask you can still access the hero cards in magus mode as well.” I then said, “then let’s go into magus mode and free her.”

After I changed into a more muscled and longer haired form, I handed Satsuki a headset and said, “put that in your ear and it will allow you to understand senketsu.” She then had Senketsu transform by saying “life fiber overdrive.” And then she asked me “what is that strange thing floating next to your head?” Then the object replied in Al’s voice and said “this is the form I am forced to take while Shirou is in magus mode. I serve as extra support in this form and control his magic output with Reinforce providing the needed prana.” 

We didn’t have much time for more explanation till Ryuko attacked Satsuki and I. Ryuko then said to me “So that bitch is giving you power now.” I just said to her “You aren’t in your right mind, but I will free you.” When I leapt back and said to Reinforce, now in the form of a watch “switch to Billy the kid archer mode.” After I switched to modes, I fired at Ryuko just as she knocked Satsuki back and I tried to fire the rule breaker bullets only for Ryuko to block the shots and make me realize and say to Al “I think we need to convince Ryuko to take off Senketsu herself.” 

As I tried to figure a way to do that, I watched as Satsuki tried to fight back only for Ryuko to have much more power. I could tell just from the way she was talking Ryuko’s mind might be beyond the level of even Hans noble phantasm. So, I made my next move by going to the elite four and asking “Hold Ryuko off while we use the power of Sherlock to figure a way to free Ryuko.” They each nodded and went to try and defend their mistress from the rampaging Ryuko. Satsuki I could tell wasn’t looking good until. Each member of the elite four and Satsuki tried their attacks. At the same time, I said to Reinforce “Ruler mode activate.” Then Al said to me “this card is harder for me to enhance but I can reduce the strain and increase the scope.” I then said, “Do it,” and then I clapped my hands and said, “Elementary My Dear.” The noble phantasm spread out and let me know what Ryuko needed to be freed from the brain washing and it also told me Nue was coming to prevent the kamui from being removed from Ryuko. 

Nue tried to dodge but on trying she discovered the light of Sherlock’s noble phantasm prevented her and let the needles hit. Nue replied with “How did that hit? bullets don’t work on me.” I then showed up before her and said, “Normally they wouldn’t but you were hit by the light of reveals and that makes your defenses meaningless.” I then let Satsuki hold off Nue while I faced Ryuko with Senketsu behind me. I said to Ryuko “I saw your heart know what you really want.” Ryuko then asked me “Is that for covers to rule the world?” Was about to reply as the girl I loved tried to attack me but when she tried something seemed to hold her back. Then I noticed Al was using something like a spiderweb as she said “I can’t hold her for much longer. Do what you need to do.” I then said to Ryuko “I know I shouldn’t have left you alone with all those ideas your mother put in your head and I know I shouldn’t have just let Al kiss me in front of you. But I don’t love her the way I do with you and I know you aren’t a monster.” I then saw the tread start to break as Ryuko was shaking then I saw what she was seeing her in mind, and it was Ryuko in a wedding dress standing in front of me in a tuxedo. Out side of her mind I saw Ryuko looking like she was waiting for my kiss and then I planted the kiss on her lips. 

After that I broke the kiss, I saw a flood of emotions run through my lover’s eyes and I then felt a wave of energy come out of her body and push us apart. Then Nue tried to get Ryuko under her control only for Ryuko to throw her red blade into Nue as Ryuko then said, “How dare you bitch make wear this!” As she ripped Junketsu from her body. After all the blood sprayed from it being torn from her skin Ryuko came over to my fallen form and said, “You did enough, I forgive you rest now while I use Senketsu to take down this bitch.” Ryuko then put Senketsu and used the power of Satsuki’s blood flowing through her kamui to knock both scissor blades from Nue’s hands and claim then for herself remove the blond girl’s arms. After that, a cover helped Nue escape and Ryuko came over to kiss me as I passed out. 

When I woke up, Ryuko was in my bed and I asked her “What happened to me and how long was I out for?” My girlfriend replied, “It was three days and for why I need Al to explain.” After saying that she left to bring Al and when both returned the lavender haired girl said “it was information overload. You had sherlock’s noble phantasm on too long and that was too much for your brain. It took me meeting Sherlock himself to know.” I then had to ask “Wait, how did you ask Sherlock Holmes?” Reinforce then replied to the next question “Ragyo activated a singularity and trapped everybody in and around the school grounds inside this one.” I then asked Reinforce “Where and when are we?” He replied “the time and place is Shinjuku 1999 and the current location of the battleship is stuck in one of the waterways. The city is a hellscape with most of the normal people using a strange fluid to turn themselves into magi. About how Al met Sherlock Holmes is he is wondering servant she met while patrolling and she brought him to the base. From what Holmes told us is he wasn’t summoned to his place he simply wonders from singularity to singularity. But several evil servants are roaming around this singularity doing as they will. He said we have a faction that wants to end this place, a faction doing their own thing and a third faction lead by a master mind. We don’t know who any of them are just most of them have evil alignments.”

I then asked Reinforce “So who do we have from the previous battle and what other assets do we have?” Al replied to me “It seems Ragyo took up her building in Shinjuku and brought Nue and her minion with her. For Assets I am working on something and just need a few hours.” Then Reinforce spoke up and said “We have one more asset if we can find her. Chaldea Security Organization sent a master that has over a hundred servants aiding them and may have joined with either the master mind faction or the rebel faction. Sherlock met her and said her name is Ritsuko Kiryuin and we don’t know her relation to Satsuki yet.” Al then said, “You and Ryuko can do whatever you want for about eight hours but after that we are heading into the city to aid the rebel faction.” 

After those two left the room Ryuko stood before in a trench coat and said “Senketsu is helping the others complete their brand-new weapon, so we have more alone time until they are ready. I have something to show you that I picked up on a patrol.” My lover then locked the door and dropped her coat to reveal only a few layers of sexy lingerie. She then pushed me on the bed and said, “you are mine for all that time.”   
Lemon start  
She then dragged me back the to the bed and removed the top bra and panties to reveal a one that exposed her nipples and showed off her dripping pussy. She then said, “this time we are doing it raw damn be consequences.” I then with that stripped off my uniform for Ryuko to say, “When we are done you will tell me how you got each and every one of these scars.” Ryuko then started by giving a hand job until I let my fingers play with her pussy until she stopped with her first orgasm. Then I pushed her onto the bed and stuck my harder dick inside her. Both of us moved our hips until I released my passion into her, and she had a second orgasm. After we where finished with that round, Ryuko then began to suck my dick for a little until I was rock hard again and then she said with a little pre-cum leaking from the side of her sound “Now I get to be on top.” She then rode me saying “lets kiss” in turn I did as we both bucked until I released more inside her. After that we stopped as Ryuko said “lets talk and then get a nap with the time we have left.”   
Lemon end 

After we finished cleaning up the best we could and getting nearly redressed Ryuko said “keep the shift off scar talk.” I then explained most of my small scars until Ryuko pointed to the huge burst scar on my chest and asked, “How did you survive that one?” I replied, “Magical first aid to regrow by heart, a very nasty servant used a special spear to destroy my heart.” After that Ryuko showed me a few scars she earned from her fights throughout middle and high school. Then after that we both slept for about four more hours until I heard a loud knock from Al and then her yelling. We finished and need to know you two our hard work before we head into the city.” With that I felt the Avalon saber returned to me giving a strange off reaction. I knew the reaction had to mean Artoria Pendragon had to be in the city. 

When I asked Al about why I didn’t feel Artoria till the door fully opened she replied “I strengthened your bounded field so your special time wouldn’t be interrupted till I came to knock on the door. You two were in world of your own for all that time.” She then asked me “So, do you know which faction Artoria is among?” I replied, “I can’t tell that much just she is in the city.” Reinforce then said, “this likely isn’t the same Artoria you fought but an Alter from another timeline.” After walking into the command room Satsuki said to me “You better be prepared to marry my sister as soon as this is done.” I replied, “I will love her no matter what.” 

Once everybody was gathered in the command room, Al, Reinforce and a masked boy that revealed his name as Shiro Iori revealed five boxes. The masked boy then said, “Through the combined efforts of Al Azif, Reinforce 3rei and me we created four new goku uniforms for the elite four to use we used the moon cell to infuse them with class cards allowing the same hero transformations you can perform Mr. Emiya but for these each uniform can access one hero.” Al then looked at Ira and said, “for you we have berserker hero regalia Mad King Cu Chulainn alter.” Then she looked at Uzu and said, “For you we have saber hero regalia Flower of Tengen Miyamoto Musashi.” Then Al looked at Nonon and “for you I have the caster hero regalia Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart.” Then she looked at Houka and said, “for you the last one assassin hero regalia Charles-Henri Sanson.” The first to thing Houka did after getting his was look up something on his phone and he said, “Ah the legendary king and queen slayer.” The other others spoke as Ira asked, “who is Cu Chulainn and why was he a made king?” I replied to the large man “I fought him as a lancer, but he wasn’t the mad king till an evil queen tainted his soul.” 

Then Shiro said to his leader “Lady Satsuki for you we didn’t make a completely new uniform, but we replied and added a trump card to Junketsu. I also added the same commutator you used to speak with senketsu. So, know you can speak with your kamui as your sister with hers.” Then Satsuki asked her servant “what is this Trump card you speak of?” Reinforce replied “It is a special hero card that can only be used if a true treat to humanity shows itself. As of now we think that is your mother or her evil god patron.” Satsuki then asked, “who is this patron?” for Al to replied “that would be Shub-Niggurath, The Black Goat of the Woods with a Thousand Young. Your mother used the hairs of those young to taint the life fibers to her control. But we also believe she is being used by another evil god as well.” With that we went into the city only to be surrounded many mechanical dolls full of magic. 

Nue pov 

I then watched as a strange old man came to my lady. When I asked the man his name, he just replied “I can’t tell you that for now but if you need to refer me to something, you can simply call me Archer of Shinjuku and with the help of land Ragyo we will end this world.” When I asked my lady “who is that man?” she said, “he is a servant our lord sent to aid use and he was a plan to help use end all of humanity.”

Shirou pov 

After the elite four showed off their new uniforms to take down all the machines I discovered there were a screwed-up mix of flesh and metal and this singularity felt strangely like a story or play. But who was the true writer of this story we were trapped in was very hard to say? I also knew we needed to confirm who this master truly is.

Chapter end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will take on a new pov of a character I won’t reveal more about yet. There are two more chapters left of this story or should I say two regular chapters left. I am planning two extra chapters or two in June based on Deep Sea Cyberbrain Paradise SE.RA.PH event crossed over with the kill la kill ova. That may be before the special event story I am working on for avenger’s endgame 
> 
> For next updates 
> 
> week of 3/17/19 Fox daughter academia  
> week of 3/24/19 Fate treads x hearts  
> week of 3/31/19 Fox daughter academia  
> week of 4/7/19 Fate treads x hearts final chapter   
> week of 4/14/19 fullmetal order  
> don’t worry after the final chapter fate treads x hearts will be back with a sequel ova story   
> dates subject to change   
> AO3 https://archiveofourown.org/users/michelous/pseuds/michelous  
> facebook https://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=100009165531919  
> tumblr http://michelous45.tumblr.com/


	12. Fate treads x hearts chapter 12 her journey their battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After this there will be 1 chapter to end the story. This will set up the crescendo but won’t hit that point  
> Also, this chapters will introduce a character that won’t return till I do the chapter for the CCC event. I will also introduce Hakuno in said chapters but won’t say which version. The first half of this will be Ritsuko pov and set up how she got to the Shinjuku Epic of remnant that the kill la kill gang and Shirou are in.

Ritsuko pov 

My early life wasn’t what I could call happy, a little after my birth my mother died and the aunt that raised me for the next ten years said “I may have met your father once or I may not. He might be dead, or he might have just left after he got your mother pregnant.” My aunt’s name was Satsuki Kiryuin and she gave me her surname and my mother was the heroine, Ryuko Matoi. I felt she might have changed her name if she lived long enough. It was a little after I turned ten my mother left me with the Chaldea Security Organization to raise me and prepare me for an event, she knew my grandmother had started before my birth. 

That event fully event into motion right after my sixteenth birthday. I man planted in the organization destroyed most of it and all human history in the process. Then for the next two years Mashu, I and the servants we collected from of the eight major points and many other minor points helped me in battle to restore that history. We together defeated the monster Solomon left behind and I gained many friends and lovers and lost a friend in the process. During the final battle, I went through a change that I need my father to explain to me, a stranger power from my forehead that helped me win and made it possible to turn my servant into more than just normal servants. The first to gain this blessing was merlin and then came Billy and Robin and a few of my other lovers. But I didn’t have much time to learn about it until another singularity threatening the restoration of history. I landed in Shinjuku and was saved by a strange old man servant of the archer class. I knew in here my parents could be and I could learn more about who I was and what my power was due to this being shortly before my birth was supposed to be. It could get answer but first I needed to hope they were in this singularity and learn the truth of archer of Shinjuku and what the forces of evil in here truly wanted to achieve. 

When the strange archer, whom used a strange coffin as a weapon. One thing the man said about this city or this singularity was “it was hell.” The man also seemed to stare at my forehead like it could be the key to something. But he just led more around the city. We started by battling waves of people then enhanced themselves using a strange fluid to magical enhance themselves to a level close to servants. After those were defeated, we had to face a new kind of the mechanical dolls we faced before, but these kinds seem creepier and even than the automata or killing dolls. Then when I checked they seemed to be a fusion of human flesh and metal. After we heard howl and the archer said, “when anybody hears that howl, they run for their lives and hope it isn’t too close.” It wasn’t very long the beast came to us and revealed it wolf with a headless rider on it. The archer then said “that isn’t truly a heroic spirit but a phantom spirit. I can’t sure what legend it comes from due to many legends about wolves.” The beast then attacked, and I called out some servants to attack the servant until three shots seemed to ring out at once and then the wolf and rider exploded in fire and ice. With that it ran off and out of smoke a servant on motorcycle carried me off to a clearing a little away. 

When we stopped, I discovered my captor was Artoria alter but this one didn’t know me and was in a sexier outfit than just armor. It wasn’t long after she told me the details that we found a stray dog the saber brought me and the dog to her base. She then said, “there are at least four other servants and seven strange humans that almost seem like servants.” Then after that she revealed the archer, I met not long ago was a traitor and the she let me meet the man leading the faction and that was the avenger I first met Edmonds Dantes the count of Monte Christo. He then revealed we needed to try and find the other avenger in this city as well as find the other group of pseudo servants in this city and if one or two of them could be related to me and explain my new power. But before we could try and recruit the other avenger, we were attacked by armored people that identified themselves as hornets. After the wave was cleared, we were once again greeted by archer of Shinjuku and we lead him to our new base until it came the time to try and find the avenger again. 

When we found this servant, it turned out to be Jeanne alter and after we gained her aid, it turned out the two alter girls didn’t really get along but would help me to stop the evil in charge. Their fight soon leads to us having to fight off another magically powered group of thugs. But after the thugs left the noise brought back the wolf and rider and Jeanne had to use her flames to scare it off. But with our second battle, archer of Shinjuku came one step closer to learning the servant’s name but before he could come closer, I had to stop the alter from fighting until we returned to the base. Once back, we figured the master of this place was planning to use the main tower like a gun barrel to bring an asteroid to destroy human history again. But before we could stop the plan, we needed to kill the maker and puppet master of the dolls. Before we could meet the man, we had to battle his flesh puppets until we learned the maker was the phantom of the opera with a special a doll, he made to look like his muse Christine. But before my servants would make the killing blow a new servant that revealed himself to be an alter of Emiya made the fatal blow. But before he could react, an arrow landed in front of him and he ran off but not before saying “my originator must hate me. But not long as he left, I met Hassan of the Cursed Arm and he joined our forces. But once we left the base the Hassan revealed himself to be a shapeshifter covered in tattoos and said his name was simply assassin of Shinjuku. 

It seems the man brought with him a new kind of spiggan, that seemed to be straight out of a Shakespearian play called king leer. The monster put up a hard fight, but Tesla was able to bring down the monster. But right after the monster fell, the assassin grabbed me and dragged me to barrel tower and on the way up a jamming signal cut me off from contact with Mashu and the others. 

 

Shirou pov 

After fighting through the city for a while, Mako joined us with a new version of her former goku uniform and this version included Florence Nightingale form that she used to heal our injuries and restore our stamina. But the other surprise that came with her was Sherlock Holmes saying “We need to need to barrel tower and free the master. After meeting her, I discovered she is the daughter of both Emiya Shirou and Ryuko Matoi. I gathered that much information from her at our base.” I then asked the man “How did you do that and why didn’t you bring us to the base right away.” He replied “To your first question, I compared the love stained sheets with some bandages of hers she discarded. Then to the second was the Coloratura army, they kept us too far apart and then there is the rider, your group was way too loud. But I did notice your shots at the beast Mr. Emiya.” I replied “my Thunderer magical bullets will hit their needed target from anywhere. I knew I needed to shoot but know where they ended up but Cthugha and Ithaqua can’t do too much damage from so far away or much to servants at all. Ryuko then asked, “How many of us can you bring to the tower?” he replied “Sadly the best people to bring are Mr. Emiya and Mr. Inumuta. I can’t risk bringing anybody else that doesn’t have the stealth. Also, with Reinforce and Ms. Azif, Mr. Emiya can come closer to a one-man army and Mr. Inumuta can also help remove the jammer they are using.” It wasn’t long till we till we made it to the tower, but then came a new issue of a very hard alarm system to crack.

Ritsuko pov 

It seemed how high and fast the jump was it made me pass out and I woke up in an open room and the man who woke me was assassin of Shinjuku and he said “this is barrel tower, the base of the league of phantom fiends. If you need to ask you weren’t hurt or touched. It seems your special aura prevents that kind of stuff in any kind of aggressive state. You can’t escape this place without a key. Then came in archer of Shinjuku and a strange woman with rainbow colored hair. The woman then asked the old man servant “So, is this girl unborn and older granddaughter from a future timeline?” archer then replied “yes, she is. But her father seemed to leave gift.” The assassin then said “I should introduce my friends to you. First is the leader of the group, the embodiment of evil the real archer of Shinjuku.” I then asked him “what do you mean real?” archer then replied, “I am the pure evil side and the one you met is my good side ripped away and discarded.” Then then woman said “and I am Ragyo Kiryuin, your grandmother. I joined this league to help my benefactor.” 

After that, the archer tried to get me to just return and leave him alone to destroy this era. I of course rejected his offer, but the man left me alone to think and ask Da Vinci about it later. After the two new people left, I met the person that formed this singularity and it was Shakespeare who was being tortured by the assassin to make monster like king leer again. Then assassin left and then the count and two more men entered the room to get me out. One of the two had a black and gray armored bodysuit with a red hood covering his head and the other had a blue bodysuit gray hair and a mask over his eyes. But as soon as they entered, an alarm went off and one of the men in a blue suit said “damn, I missed one.” The two men with the count then changed forms. the hooded man’s armor changed into black knight armor with and his hood was replaced with just a scarf then I looked at his hair to notice it was the same color as mine and I knew this man had to be my father. Then the other changed into a black trench coat with spiked shoulders. Then three helped and some servants I brought helped me take down a squad of hornets and a king leer. 

When the fight was over, I then asked the count “Are you really Edmonds?” the reply I got was, no I am not. My true name is Sherlock Holmes and these two are Houka Inumuta.” But before he could say the other name’s name he replied “I am Shirou Emiya and your father. I am very sorry I left you alone in that other timeline, but I have no idea why he got Ryuko pregnant and left her but when we return to our own times, I will be the best father to the version of you in this time.” Before I could say anymore, Sherlock then said, “I am pretty sure I know who the archer of Shinjuku is, and his name is my ultimate rival James Moriarty.” 

On the way back to our base, Sherlock tried to discover the mystery that was the archer and if the side in our base was really that good. When we did return Artoria looked at my father and asked, “How did you get Avalon and why do you look familiar to me?” my father said “I met another you in my normal timeline and another war. I summoned her by mistake, we teamed up, fell in love and won the holy grail war and after that I feel in love with Ritsuko’s mother.”

Shirou pov 

After I figured out the location of the base and talked to the altered version of my former lover, Houka and I left to get the others and I said, “I will gather the others and we can begin our final attack soon.” But Moriarty said, “I have a few plans to help hinder my evil side.” I just replied, “come to the ship on the river whenever you can, and we can mount a final attack.After I long walk, we returned to the base only to learn while exploring Ryuko, Satsuki Mako and Nonon had to go to party being thrown and knew the assassin of Shinjuku could be throwing it.” 

Ritsuko pov

After my father left, Artoria and Jeanne began to fight again. Then the good side of archer of Shinjuku let me call him Moriarty and revealed he was an archer due to being fused with Der Freischutz or The Freeshooter. After that, Moriarty explained that destroying the singularity won’t affect your timeline. Then Da Vinci spoke in and said “You can leave, and it won’t affect the history of the future you came from. But there is another issue and that is the you that was recently conceived and your parents and could prevent the restoration of this timeline. The other issue is all the servants in this timeline would be gone as well.” With all that I knew I needed to save this timeline to give the other me a chance to have a better future than myself. The next thing the evil mastermind revealed, was the fact the barrel power was designed to drive an asteroid into the earth and that he needed the spirit he was fused with. 

After that, Moriarty came up with a plan involving us stealing sexy outfit to wear at a party the assassin was throwing. Jeanne and Artoria changed into sexy dresses but I had to wear a tuxedo that hid the fact I was a girl. When we got into the party, I looked around and seemed to just see normal people. But then I noticed two women that looked just like my aunt with longer hair and then I noticed the woman next to her match the picture of my mother. After I nearly danced with the two alters, the assassin of Shinjuku and before we battled him, the servant revealed he is another fictional character fused with the shapeshifter doppelganger. Artoria and Jeanne then changed into their servant armor to fight and after that Satsuki and my mother’s dresses change into what had to be battle bikinis of some kind and teamed up help bring down the assassin.

But after he feel, the rider of Shinjuku returned but time his class changed he was no longer just a rider but an avenger. With the class change, Morality and Sherlock were able to discover the servant was like the other two and fusion of two characters, the wolf king lobo, whom wanted vengeance for his lost mate and the rider is the headless horsemen. But he also had a third piece he gained as the phantom known as the inviable man. It took all the power the four of us could muster and even the help of two other girls, my aunt’s friend Nonon and my mother’s friend Mako. But then when our backs were to the wall my father came with the guy, I met with him last time and two other men. With all their help we killed the horseman and let his mount leave to roam the city on it own. After all that one more servant stood before us and he was Emiya alter. My father then stood before him and said, “now it is time for the two of us to end this.”

Chapter end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week will be the final chapter of this story. With Shirou and Ryuko having a heart to heart talk and then everybody entering the final battle. Don’t worry the next chapter will also lead into the sequel story that I will get into after a short break to work on two chapters of fullmetal order. 
> 
> For next updates will be   
> week of 3/31/19 Fox daughter academia  
> week of 4/7/19 Fate treads x hearts final chapter   
> week of 4/14/19 fullmetal order America part 1  
> week of 4/21/19 Fox daughter academia  
> week of 4/28/19 fullmetal order America part 2  
> don’t worry after the final chapter fate treads x hearts will be back with a brand new journey for Shirou , Ryuko and the gang  
> dates subject to change   
> AO3 https://archiveofourown.org/users/michelous/pseuds/michelous  
> facebook https://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=100009165531919  
> tumblr http://michelous45.tumblr.com/


	13. Fate treads x hearts chapter 13 endings and new beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter will formally end the story and get started on the next story [ Shirou muyo hearts] this will also set up for others side chapters as well   
> I will finish the battle that start as well as end Ragyo using content from episodes 23-24

Ryuko pov 

I then watched as my fiancé stood before his much darker skinned double, Mako then asked Shirou “If this man is an alternate version of you why is his skin so dark?” he replied “if I had to guess this man overused his already make shift magic circuits to crazy level and that burned his skin like the sun. In laymen’s terms he stuck himself in the magical form of a tanning bed. I might have become like him if I didn’t have good teachers.” The dark-skinned man then replied “I can’t don’t know my own past, but I can clearly tell the man before has a similar form, but he seems like a version that went down a different path. But even if I stand in the path of my goal, I will destroy him.” 

Ritsuko pov   
I then watched as the two clashed blades until our daughter asked, “Since your outfit looks like Billy the kid, can you change into other servant forms?” Then a floating chibi floated to me over to her and said “Shirou had access to one servant of each class but shielder, alter ego, moon cancer and foreigner.” I didn’t really know about alter ego, moon cancer or foreigner but I did know the others and within the singularities followed the strengths and weaknesses of the Chaldea system. I then asked the purple haired chibi what each servant was and then I called out my own servants to help him. First, I used merlin shield him from a hit. The I said, “change to berserker, to increase your strength, then switch to ruler to increase your perception, and finally use your lancer to hit him.” 

My father then did as I said and struck his darker side with a power a thousand spears from the ground. The strike of spears hurt the servant, but he still stood and said “I don’t have time to play with you hear and now. So, I will just wait and get my target when the time is right.” The archer servant then left with the path to the power open waiting for us to enter. After the once the fight was done, the chibi changed into a young girl and then my father returned to normal cloths.

I then had to ask “So, do you know anything about a magic circuit on my forehead and an ex rank one at that?” he replied “I never knew about it. But I also never checked own forehead.” The young girl then said “hello my name is Al Azif and I am your father’s partner. That is in timelines we meet up. I will do a scan now.” She then put her hand over each of our foreheads and said “this is strange, the father doesn’t it active, but the daughter does. Young girl, did you meet anybody strange during your journeys to various timelines? From my scan this type of circuit is divine in origin and would need a divine spirit or a god to activate.” I thought and said “I met a strange woman with sky blue hair during a few singularities in japan. Then a strange young girl with the same hair color showed up in the Prisma causeway. Both said “I need to set the world down the right path before he can come back. That girl even kissed my forehead then in the strange space. Then I even heard their voices when Mashu died, that voice gave me the inner strength to bring down Goetia.” Al then said “From what I can guess, your father met your mother as either a member of nudist beach or a mercenary working for them and left after that battle to complete another task. But in completion of that task he died. For this blue haired woman and girl, they are two versions of the same person that wanted you to recover human history and unlocked your power to do it in the place of your father. For the turning servants into real beings that are free from the connection to your system that is a side effect from being kind of a demi-god.” She then moved her hand down lower by mistake and said “also you are pregnant. But we have to live through this for you to figure who the father is.” My father was shockingly calm and said, “As long as you have somebody that can help support you, I am okay with whatever choice you make.” 

Once we got inside the tower, my servants and the team consisting of my parents, my aunt and their friends ripped through the monsters and shadow servants on the lower floors until we made it up to the penthouse to meet Moriarty and my grandmother. The middle age women then spotted my aunt and my mother and said, “Well if it isn’t my daughters and grandchild coming to meet me in battle.” But since I don’t want to fight servants come with me to my special stage daughters.” She then burst through the roof and used long cloth tentacle arms to bring my mother and aunt with her.

Ryuko pov 

Once we were on the roof, I asked my mother “Why did you drag all of us to this place?” she replied “my god Shub-Niggurath told me to bring all of you here while she spreads her young and use the life fibers to devour humanity.” The two of us soon used our flight modes to escape her hold as and I soon used both scissor blades to try and make the killing blow. But after cutting through my mother she reformed and said, “my goddess made it, so you need to kill me at least three more times now.” Then she knocked me in the water and went after Satsuki and grabbed her face with an oversized hand and body with the other hand. But I then heard my sister shout “XX extend mode activate.” Then her kamui added armor and new double spear weapon. I then came up to slash my mother’s back as Satsuki hit her in the front as I said, “that is one life from me and one life from your other daughter.”

In desperation, my mother then devoured Nue and changed again into a massive glowing monster. It wasn’t much long that the Mako and the elite four joined us to try and battle my mother but with her new power she rejected us with ease. But then Satsuki said “Justice from the Ends of the World unlock. Double X Dynamic Sapphire Galaxy Id Est Cosmos.” Then she fired a blast at the monster to hurt the woman that was my mother but not kill. But then my mother flew into space saying, “prepare the asteroid is coming.” I then said to everybody gather around me “I need all of your help to end her.” With that, I gathered all the fibers from Junketsu as the elite four and Mako cast all their support spells on me. Senketsu then said, “we need to take her out in one shot, and I won’t last it.” We then clashed with her until Shirou flew up in magus mode with chibi Al above his shoulder and said, “let’s take her out together.” Al then said “Shub-Niggurath left her before we entered. You just need to use your scissor blade to end her.” Shirou then said “I will give you the as much power as I can give. Now use it to end her and we can see if our daughter has the power to get us out of here. Now use the that attack your older sister did one more time.” I then said “Justice from the Ends of the World unlock. Double X Dynamic Sapphire Galaxy Id Est Cosmos.” Then unleashed all the power I had left. After that I passed out in Shirou’s arms as he said, “now lets both live on to give our daughter the best life she can have.” 

Ritsuko pov 

After they left the area, the roof resealed and the archer in front of me said “good that insufferable woman left. I only put up with her and her stupid blond bitchy follower.” I then asked, “why did you even make her a member of your group then?” he replied, “I just needed to make sure serves her part.” Then Mashu spoke to me over our channel “he must have been using her to do something. She did help get rid of some of the power players.” Sherlock then said, “if that woman has enough power, she could even bring the asteroid down herself.” After he said that “the rest of my mother’s friends left just me and the servants in the room.” My father said before leaving “while we deal with our target you can deal with yours.” I should have some mana due to Reinforce but I am pretty sure the others won’t in fighting shape by the time this ends.” 

Then the evil genius said, “now all the interlopers are done we can talk.” Then the two halves and the detective exchanged banters until he attacked me, and I was forced to use the servant I had to battle him. But before we could make the final attack, we noticed the sky going red and then returned to its normal dark sky and Moriarty said, “they did what I needed them to do and destroy the vessel.” Mashu then said over our communication channel. “something is coming from the sky.” Da Vinci then spoke in and said, “this can’t be, we should have killed all of the demon gods after the temple fell.” But then someone came from the sky and said “Thanks to woman and her hatred due to the betrayal of her daughters I would come back to kill you. The person that stopped everything was you and those curses wings of light.” Then Artoria alter and Jeanne alter attacked and made the killing blows on evil side of Moriarty. But then the so-called good side devoured Sherlock and said “I didn’t split my two sides good and evil. I split my sides to defeat Holmes and gain more power.”

With that I then battled the servant and god pillar with the help of my berserkers and lancers to the end. Them or so I thought but when the god pillar died it seemed to have left its power to Moriarty and said, “even if you defeated me, I will still have my revenge.” Then my father came in the room and said “he stopped Ragyo but like I said, I am the only one left standing that can fight. The other issue was the bullet and Ragyo did help set the meteor’s path.” Then the evil genius said, “I set everything but perfectly, this was all part of our plan for revenge. The thing I didn’t account your power, but you have yet to reveal it.” Then Emiya alter came in and my father tried to shield me, but his darker side said “I never wanted to kill you or the master. My only goal was to kill that man. I knew both were my targets, but you defended him. But now I will aid you in his defeat.”

Then out of the shadows came the real Edmonds Dantes and said, “I will help you stop him as well.” Then from my body shown a light then came Hans Christian Anderson and a now free Shakespeare saying, “we will use this light to help.” the two writers then merged their noble phantasms to summon more phantom spirits to help us. The two had to summon at least two hundred phantom spirits. When I looked on the spirits, they almost looked like barely formed famous detectives to help us stop the mastermind. The spirits then said, “use your light and our insight to stop him and the meteor once and for all.” Then the purple haired girl said, “If they can give power Shirou and I can give some as well.” My father then said, “Win and my team will try and slow it down using around battle ship.” Then we began to battle Moriarty and his final phantom spirit. 

After we defeated the two, Moriarty lamented his actions and then Emiya alter and Artoria alter used they noble phantasms to destroy the meteor. After that Moriarty and Emiya Alter vanished and then offered to join me with their other companions and the before she vanished, I had one last dance with Jeanne alter. I then wished her goodbye and returned to the base hoping to see my father again and learn get whatever he could learn from his real family. As well as prepare to find them myself and start my own family. Then I was shocked that who waited me at the base was Sherlock but he said “After being absorbed, I will need to say here a little while to recover and offer advice.”

Shirou pov 

After the singularity feel apart, the naked soul was back in the waters around Honnouji Academy and watched as it sank into the sea. It turns out no time passed since we left but lots of people were left naked with the Covers dead. But I also knew of other issues that remained the main one being Rei Hououmaru most likely escaped and Shub-Niggurath was likely with her, I knew they would come back for revenge when they could gather more power. It wasn’t long after that, that Satsuki had a formal graduation ceremony for the third years and a wedding for Ryuko and I. Then she had Ryuko formally added to the Kiryuin with me possibly being added after Houka’s DNA check came back. But until then Satsuki, the elite Four and I began to help restructure Revocs Corporation into that of a private security company that would provide guards and uniforms free of life fibers. The other thing we found out later was Ryuko was indeed pregnant but instead of just one baby it was twins.

When it did come back, they found one match for my father and his name was Nobuyuki Masaki. I then called him and revealed I was his son. That made the man happy and I set up a meeting at my old house in Fuyuki to try and find a strange painting of woman Kiritsugu had to show it to my birth father. When we first met face to face, I asked the man “what is my birth name?” His reply was “your name is Tenchi Misaki my son.” Then I showed him the painting and with tear filled eyes he said, “that is your mother.” And then he hugged me.

Story end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of this story but not the end of Ryuko and Shiro’s stories  
> They will continue in Shirou muyo hearts   
> The story will the same cast I used last time and more with even more twists and more dealing with other epics of remnant I will take at the rest of the month off from these characters and get back at the beginning of May 
> 
>  
> 
> For updates   
> week of 4/14/19 Fox daughter academia  
> week of 4/21/19 killing bleach   
> week of 4/28/19 Shirou muyo hearts  
> week of 5/5/19 Fox daughter academia  
> week of 5/12/19 Shirou muyo hearts  
> dates subject to change   
> AO3 https://archiveofourown.org/users/michelous/pseuds/michelous  
> facebook https://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=100009165531919  
> tumblr http://michelous45.tumblr.com/


	14. Fate treads x hearts chapter 13 endings and new beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter will formally end the story and get started on the next story [ Shirou muyo hearts] this will also set up for others side chapters as well   
> I will finish the battle that start as well as end Ragyo using content from episodes 23-24

Ryuko pov 

I then watched as my fiancé stood before his much darker skinned double, Mako then asked Shirou “If this man is an alternate version of you why is his skin so dark?” he replied “if I had to guess this man overused his already make shift magic circuits to crazy level and that burned his skin like the sun. In laymen’s terms he stuck himself in the magical form of a tanning bed. I might have become like him if I didn’t have good teachers.” The dark-skinned man then replied “I can’t don’t know my own past, but I can clearly tell the man before has a similar form, but he seems like a version that went down a different path. But even if I stand in the path of my goal, I will destroy him.” 

Ritsuko pov   
I then watched as the two clashed blades until our daughter asked, “Since your outfit looks like Billy the kid, can you change into other servant forms?” Then a floating chibi floated to me over to her and said “Shirou had access to one servant of each class but shielder, alter ego, moon cancer and foreigner.” I didn’t really know about alter ego, moon cancer or foreigner but I did know the others and within the singularities followed the strengths and weaknesses of the Chaldea system. I then asked the purple haired chibi what each servant was and then I called out my own servants to help him. First, I used merlin shield him from a hit. The I said, “change to berserker, to increase your strength, then switch to ruler to increase your perception, and finally use your lancer to hit him.” 

My father then did as I said and struck his darker side with a power a thousand spears from the ground. The strike of spears hurt the servant, but he still stood and said “I don’t have time to play with you hear and now. So, I will just wait and get my target when the time is right.” The archer servant then left with the path to the power open waiting for us to enter. After the once the fight was done, the chibi changed into a young girl and then my father returned to normal cloths.

I then had to ask “So, do you know anything about a magic circuit on my forehead and an ex rank one at that?” he replied “I never knew about it. But I also never checked own forehead.” The young girl then said “hello my name is Al Azif and I am your father’s partner. That is in timelines we meet up. I will do a scan now.” She then put her hand over each of our foreheads and said “this is strange, the father doesn’t it active, but the daughter does. Young girl, did you meet anybody strange during your journeys to various timelines? From my scan this type of circuit is divine in origin and would need a divine spirit or a god to activate.” I thought and said “I met a strange woman with sky blue hair during a few singularities in japan. Then a strange young girl with the same hair color showed up in the Prisma causeway. Both said “I need to set the world down the right path before he can come back. That girl even kissed my forehead then in the strange space. Then I even heard their voices when Mashu died, that voice gave me the inner strength to bring down Goetia.” Al then said “From what I can guess, your father met your mother as either a member of nudist beach or a mercenary working for them and left after that battle to complete another task. But in completion of that task he died. For this blue haired woman and girl, they are two versions of the same person that wanted you to recover human history and unlocked your power to do it in the place of your father. For the turning servants into real beings that are free from the connection to your system that is a side effect from being kind of a demi-god.” She then moved her hand down lower by mistake and said “also you are pregnant. But we have to live through this for you to figure who the father is.” My father was shockingly calm and said, “As long as you have somebody that can help support you, I am okay with whatever choice you make.” 

Once we got inside the tower, my servants and the team consisting of my parents, my aunt and their friends ripped through the monsters and shadow servants on the lower floors until we made it up to the penthouse to meet Moriarty and my grandmother. The middle age women then spotted my aunt and my mother and said, “Well if it isn’t my daughters and grandchild coming to meet me in battle.” But since I don’t want to fight servants come with me to my special stage daughters.” She then burst through the roof and used long cloth tentacle arms to bring my mother and aunt with her.

Ryuko pov 

Once we were on the roof, I asked my mother “Why did you drag all of us to this place?” she replied “my god Shub-Niggurath told me to bring all of you here while she spreads her young and use the life fibers to devour humanity.” The two of us soon used our flight modes to escape her hold as and I soon used both scissor blades to try and make the killing blow. But after cutting through my mother she reformed and said, “my goddess made it, so you need to kill me at least three more times now.” Then she knocked me in the water and went after Satsuki and grabbed her face with an oversized hand and body with the other hand. But I then heard my sister shout “XX extend mode activate.” Then her kamui added armor and new double spear weapon. I then came up to slash my mother’s back as Satsuki hit her in the front as I said, “that is one life from me and one life from your other daughter.”

In desperation, my mother then devoured Nue and changed again into a massive glowing monster. It wasn’t much long that the Mako and the elite four joined us to try and battle my mother but with her new power she rejected us with ease. But then Satsuki said “Justice from the Ends of the World unlock. Double X Dynamic Sapphire Galaxy Id Est Cosmos.” Then she fired a blast at the monster to hurt the woman that was my mother but not kill. But then my mother flew into space saying, “prepare the asteroid is coming.” I then said to everybody gather around me “I need all of your help to end her.” With that, I gathered all the fibers from Junketsu as the elite four and Mako cast all their support spells on me. Senketsu then said, “we need to take her out in one shot, and I won’t last it.” We then clashed with her until Shirou flew up in magus mode with chibi Al above his shoulder and said, “let’s take her out together.” Al then said “Shub-Niggurath left her before we entered. You just need to use your scissor blade to end her.” Shirou then said “I will give you the as much power as I can give. Now use it to end her and we can see if our daughter has the power to get us out of here. Now use the that attack your older sister did one more time.” I then said “Justice from the Ends of the World unlock. Double X Dynamic Sapphire Galaxy Id Est Cosmos.” Then unleashed all the power I had left. After that I passed out in Shirou’s arms as he said, “now lets both live on to give our daughter the best life she can have.” 

Ritsuko pov 

After they left the area, the roof resealed and the archer in front of me said “good that insufferable woman left. I only put up with her and her stupid blond bitchy follower.” I then asked, “why did you even make her a member of your group then?” he replied, “I just needed to make sure serves her part.” Then Mashu spoke to me over our channel “he must have been using her to do something. She did help get rid of some of the power players.” Sherlock then said, “if that woman has enough power, she could even bring the asteroid down herself.” After he said that “the rest of my mother’s friends left just me and the servants in the room.” My father said before leaving “while we deal with our target you can deal with yours.” I should have some mana due to Reinforce but I am pretty sure the others won’t in fighting shape by the time this ends.” 

Then the evil genius said, “now all the interlopers are done we can talk.” Then the two halves and the detective exchanged banters until he attacked me, and I was forced to use the servant I had to battle him. But before we could make the final attack, we noticed the sky going red and then returned to its normal dark sky and Moriarty said, “they did what I needed them to do and destroy the vessel.” Mashu then said over our communication channel. “something is coming from the sky.” Da Vinci then spoke in and said, “this can’t be, we should have killed all of the demon gods after the temple fell.” But then someone came from the sky and said “Thanks to woman and her hatred due to the betrayal of her daughters I would come back to kill you. The person that stopped everything was you and those curses wings of light.” Then Artoria alter and Jeanne alter attacked and made the killing blows on evil side of Moriarty. But then the so-called good side devoured Sherlock and said “I didn’t split my two sides good and evil. I split my sides to defeat Holmes and gain more power.”

With that I then battled the servant and god pillar with the help of my berserkers and lancers to the end. Them or so I thought but when the god pillar died it seemed to have left its power to Moriarty and said, “even if you defeated me, I will still have my revenge.” Then my father came in the room and said “he stopped Ragyo but like I said, I am the only one left standing that can fight. The other issue was the bullet and Ragyo did help set the meteor’s path.” Then the evil genius said, “I set everything but perfectly, this was all part of our plan for revenge. The thing I didn’t account your power, but you have yet to reveal it.” Then Emiya alter came in and my father tried to shield me, but his darker side said “I never wanted to kill you or the master. My only goal was to kill that man. I knew both were my targets, but you defended him. But now I will aid you in his defeat.”

Then out of the shadows came the real Edmonds Dantes and said, “I will help you stop him as well.” Then from my body shown a light then came Hans Christian Anderson and a now free Shakespeare saying, “we will use this light to help.” the two writers then merged their noble phantasms to summon more phantom spirits to help us. The two had to summon at least two hundred phantom spirits. When I looked on the spirits, they almost looked like barely formed famous detectives to help us stop the mastermind. The spirits then said, “use your light and our insight to stop him and the meteor once and for all.” Then the purple haired girl said, “If they can give power Shirou and I can give some as well.” My father then said, “Win and my team will try and slow it down using around battle ship.” Then we began to battle Moriarty and his final phantom spirit. 

After we defeated the two, Moriarty lamented his actions and then Emiya alter and Artoria alter used they noble phantasms to destroy the meteor. After that Moriarty and Emiya Alter vanished and then offered to join me with their other companions and the before she vanished, I had one last dance with Jeanne alter. I then wished her goodbye and returned to the base hoping to see my father again and learn get whatever he could learn from his real family. As well as prepare to find them myself and start my own family. Then I was shocked that who waited me at the base was Sherlock but he said “After being absorbed, I will need to say here a little while to recover and offer advice.”

Shirou pov 

After the singularity feel apart, the naked soul was back in the waters around Honnouji Academy and watched as it sank into the sea. It turns out no time passed since we left but lots of people were left naked with the Covers dead. But I also knew of other issues that remained the main one being Rei Hououmaru most likely escaped and Shub-Niggurath was likely with her, I knew they would come back for revenge when they could gather more power. It wasn’t long after that, that Satsuki had a formal graduation ceremony for the third years and a wedding for Ryuko and I. Then she had Ryuko formally added to the Kiryuin with me possibly being added after Houka’s DNA check came back. But until then Satsuki, the elite Four and I began to help restructure Revocs Corporation into that of a private security company that would provide guards and uniforms free of life fibers. The other thing we found out later was Ryuko was indeed pregnant but instead of just one baby it was twins.

When it did come back, they found one match for my father and his name was Nobuyuki Masaki. I then called him and revealed I was his son. That made the man happy and I set up a meeting at my old house in Fuyuki to try and find a strange painting of woman Kiritsugu had to show it to my birth father. When we first met face to face, I asked the man “what is my birth name?” His reply was “your name is Tenchi Misaki my son.” Then I showed him the painting and with tear filled eyes he said, “that is your mother.” And then he hugged me.

Story end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of this story but not the end of Ryuko and Shiro’s stories  
> They will continue in Shirou muyo hearts   
> The story will the same cast I used last time and more with even more twists and more dealing with other epics of remnant I will take at the rest of the month off from these characters and get back at the beginning of May 
> 
>  
> 
> For updates   
> week of 4/14/19 Fox daughter academia  
> week of 4/21/19 killing bleach   
> week of 4/28/19 Shirou muyo hearts  
> week of 5/5/19 Fox daughter academia  
> week of 5/12/19 Shirou muyo hearts  
> dates subject to change   
> AO3 https://archiveofourown.org/users/michelous/pseuds/michelous  
> facebook https://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=100009165531919  
> tumblr http://michelous45.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter should cover at least the next two episodes with some of my own content. I will also keep expanding Ryuko and Shirou’s relationship  
> Also will give Shirou his own fights that has him reveal and show off his class cards  
> I may cut or change some of the filler stuff later on in the series or shorten it overall  
> For next updates will be  
> week of 9/2/18 fullmetal order  
> week of 9/9/18 blade princess in academia  
> week of 9/16/18 pokemon spirit z  
> week of 9/23/18 Fate treads x hearts  
> week of 9/30/18 fullmetal order


End file.
